


I Don't Do Clichés

by FlowerPrincess24



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Smoking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerPrincess24/pseuds/FlowerPrincess24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why you're smoking?" he asked<br/>"Why you're drinking?" she asked looking at him.<br/>It was the last day of summer and Jack went out with his friends like normal teens do, but when he gets there he sees a beautiful girl with platinum hair and can't help himself to know her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning/Good afternoon/Good evening/Good night guys, it's IcyPrincess24 bringing the first ever fanfic I ever written in my life  
> First, I want to apologize in advance for my bad english, hope people can understand  
> Second, I hope you guys enjoy it :)

It was the last day of summer and just almost every other kid and teenager in the world Jack wanted to make the best of his last day of freedom before having to study his brain out. The only problem right now was that it was still 7 a.m and most of the clubs and bars only open at 6 p.m and of course he's friends were still sleeping, so he couldn't hang out with anyone and he was sure has hell he would go out alone like some kind of loser.

If tough Jack wasn't a school fan it was not like he could complain about it. He wasn't the school genius but he wasn't a failure, he had average grades and also being one of DisneyDreams High School most desirable guy wasn't all that bad, yeah sure sometimes it gets really annoying turning girls down, but at the same time he finds it funny how desperate girls are just to fuck him. And they even became more desperate when there was a rumor of him dating someone. It was just hilarious to see them, specially after turning them down, they would fake cry, ignore him for week (or maybe less than that) and then they would try again. It was always the same thing and for some reason unknown to him, Jack would never get sick tired of it.

Now the only thing he had to do was sit and wait until it was time to go, so it was just more 14 hours which meant he still had time to shower, spend family time, call someone to go with him and maybe take a nap after lunch. But for the mean time it was still early so Jack decided to just go back to dreamland.

************X************

When Jack woke up it was nearly half past one _Damn, missed family lunch time_. he thought _Might as well get up and start my day_. He got up from is bed, put on is tracksuit pants and went down to the kitchen to find something to eat. While on his way down Jack realized that he was home alone, no mother, no annoying little girls and little sister, no nothing. He continued his trip to the fridge and when he open it there was a tupperware filled with food and a note with his name, Jack already knew the note should be from his mother explaining where she was and where was Emilie. He grabbed the tupperware and a fork then he sat on the table reading the note.

*Note:*  
" _Jack I'm going off to work and I'm taking Emilie to her friend Sarah's house. I left the rest of lunch on the freezer for dinner so you just have to reheat it. Sarah's mother should bring Emilie home around six._  
_I Love You, Mom_ "

"Oh yeah, I forgot mom had work today." he said swallowing the food "Guess that means Em is going to be home alone after dinner" he had plans and he wasn't going to cancel them just because he's mother was working.

When he finished he put the tupperware in the sink reminding himself to clean it before going. It was 2:58. It was still early to go, and he wasn’t going to shower right now. _Guess I’m gonna watch TV_. He sat on the couch and started to flip channels seeing if sometime good was on. After a while Jack found a show that kinda got his attention.

“ _Sun, Sex and Suspicious Parents_? I think I hear about this before. Might as well watch since there’s nothing good on.”

************X************

It was almost 5:14 when Jack decided to get off the couch and going to take a shower, it was almost time to Emilie come home and he still needed to confirm if all of his friends were still going with him. But there was still time and right now the only thing needed to worry about has if the shampoo wouldn’t go in his eyes.

When he entered the tub he started to think how would his night go. The Wicked & Suspicious was the closest bar to his home, it wasn’t the best one in the whole world but it was the one he usually go to. The drinks were alright and people could everything they wanted, for course they were some rules like no people allowed under the age of 16, if you wanted to smoke you had to go outside (because the bar was a closed space and the windows didn’t help much), for drinking they had to see your i.d but they didn’t care much about it, if you wanted to do drugs you were okay and the security only would kick you out if they saw you harassing someone. Otherwise they didn’t really care about what was happening in there, Bunny said to Jack that one time when he was there that was a upstairs with rooms you could into if you wanted to have a one night stand or just fuck your girlfriend. Jack didn’t believe it at first but one time when he was there flirting with some girl she said that she had a key to upstairs, of course Jack did go with her but not because of him needing to have sex, but basically because he basically was curious to see what the rooms were like.  
Apparently for the room you had to go the security and ask him for it. Of course he never do that, if anyone wanted to fuck him they had to go get the key and if they were good looking he’d go, at least most of the time. Jack had made a promise to himself that no matter what the girls looked like that he wouldn’t sleep with them, and that has a month old promise and since then he had to refuse some really desperate hot girls, the other ones were just cougars which in Jack's point of view was just creepy.

Once he was done he grabbed the nearest towel and put it around his waist and started walking to his room, but halfway he heard a noise coming from downstairs, it has voices so he immediately thought of Emilie and maybe her friend Sarah, but first he needed a change of clothes even if it was just his sister Jack didn't want to walk around the house with just a towel. He put on a black t-shirt with a white middle finger, some dark blue jeans and black sneakers and he went down and took a sit next to Emilie.

"You're going out tonight?" she asked concentrating with what was happening on TV.

“Yep. What are you watching?”

“I don’t know. I was flipping channels and this one caught my attention. Who’s going with you?”

“With Bunny, Flynn, Tooth, Kristoff and North. Hiccup and Sandy were supposed to go but kinda give up on the it because they have to get up early for tomorrow."

"At least they're smarter than you in that corner" Emilie said while taking a sip of the cola that was on the table.

"What is that suppose to mean? You think I can't control myself tonight?"

"That's not what said. What I meant was that even if you did behave yourself tonight, which is something I don't see happening, if Hiccup and Sandy were going with you they would be smart and go home on time and arrive on school on time. Unlike you." she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Please, I'll leave that place at midnight, like I always do, have my beauty sleep and still arrive at school on time."

"What makes you so confident?"

"I ALWAYS have to make a good impression on the first day. I don't give a damn the rest of the year." Jack said smirking. "Now come on, let's reheat dinner and have a nice family bond time."

"Can't you just do it without me? I don't feel like helping you today. Maybe in a couple of weeks or something like that."

"Nope, you're gonna help right now." and it that he grabbed her and carry her on his shoulder making his way to the kitchen.

"JACK PUT ME DOWN!" Emilie yelled while laughing.

"Not until you help me!"

"Fine, just put me down."

"I can't hear you."

"FINE I'LL HELP. JUST PUT ME DOWN." as Jack put her down Emilie was still laughing and went grab the tupperwares that were on the freezer while Jack went to grab the silverware. They just stood in there eating and talking about stupid stuff.

************X************

When it was 20:32 when Jack and Emilie heard the doorbell ring, immediately Emilie got out of the couch and went to open the door.

"Hi Bunny!" she said giving the australian black haired men with a body full of tattoos a hug.

"Hey Em." Bunny said returning the hug and stepping inside of the house, then he turned his head in Jack's direction. "Hey there mate, are you ready to go?"

“Yeah sure. Were are the others?”

“Kristoff and Flynn are waiting in the car, North and Tooth said that they’ll met us there.” said Bunny and Jack and could have sworn that Bunny’s eyes seemed to lighten up when he mentioned Tooth’s name. Jack thought that at least all of their friends knew that Bunny had a crush on her, in fact he would bet all of his money on that. Even Emilie knew about it. “So when do you want leave? We still a thirtish drive ‘til we get there.”

“Ok, we’ll leave as soon as Em changes into her pajamas.”

“Why? I know how to take care of myself. Why?”

“Because the last time I left you alone at night you fell asleep with whatever you were wearing and the next morning you couldn’t stop complaining about it. So until you change I’m not leaving.”

“Fine!” she said leaving to her room and slamming the door. A few minutes later she came back down again and when she got to the living she showed off that she was wearing her pajamas. “There! You’re happy now?”

“Very, now let’s go before Flynn and Kristoff start honking the fucking horn.” Jack said heading to the door while Bunny was already for him outside next to his car. “Bye Em, remember: don’t burn down the house.”

“Screw you. I would never do that, my name isn’t Jack Frost.” and with that the front door was closed and he went to the car. Bunny’s car was good for at least five people which was good in some cases.

"Alleluia! You decided to come after all Frost." said Flynn

"Shut it, let's just get there." Jack said calmly

************X************

When they got there Jack has little suprised, there was less than he expected but at the same time there were more then he hoped, not that it was a problem to him, the problem was when you wanted to go to the counter or the bathroom.

"So we're here, so where's Tooth and North?" asked Kristoff

"Don't know. I'm gonna call her and ask" said Bunny moving away from the group to a more quiet place to talk on the phone

"So now that we are waiting, what's wrong with you Frost?" asked Flynn

"Nothing, why would there be something wrong with me?"

"It's just because you've been really quiet the whole car trip here, and normally you don't shut up" answered Kristoff

Has Jack was about to talk back, Bunny came back.

"They're both inside waiting for us, so if you guys could start moving your asses that would great"

When they went inside there seemed to be even more people than it was outside, it was no suprise to them. The Wicked & Suspicious was one of the most popular places in town specially for teens, to bad that some of them had a one hour drive there. Normally there was people from their teens until at least their fiftys, but today there wasn't anyone who looked more than at least twenty-four, which meant no cougars for tonight. After a while of searching around Flynn saw Tooth sitting in a table with half-empty bottles at the corner of the room and they started making their way to her.

"Hiya guys" said Tooth with a ear to ear smile has the guys start sitting. Bunny took the sit next to Tooth, Flynn took the other seat next to her with Kristoff sitting next to him and Jack taking the seat that let him being face to face with Bunny "What took you guys so long?"

"We would have hurried up if Jacky over there didn't take his sweet time arguing with his sister" answered Bunny grabbing one of the half-empty bottles and driking it.

"Oh, why did you and Emilie had a fight?" Tooth ask taking the bottle off Bunny's hand and drinking it herself

"It's not my fault that she's stubborn" Jack said sighing

"Just like her older brother" said Flynn smirking and making the others laugh

"Ha ha, very funny Fitzherbert"

"By the way where's North?" asked Kristoff

"The last I heard from him, he said he was going to the bathroom." Tooth said with a cheery smile "And you guys know that thoses things are always crowded"

They kept talking for a while until Jack decided to get himself a drink. He had a little bit of a problem to get to the counter, manly because there were more people dancing now than when he got there, he had to admit that he also liked this song but it was so natural seeing couples dancing it that it becames boring after a while. When he got to the counter he turned around to see his friends while he was waiting to get served. Tooth was grabbing Bunny's hand and started pulling him to the dance floor, by the look on his face Bunny's was blushing like there was no tomorrow while Flynn, Kristoff and North were laughing. They weren't the normalest friends he had but he would trade him for all the money in the world.

When Jack has turning back to the front of the counter he heard a voice speaking a different language, it was a feminine voice, Jack didn't know what she said but by the tone of voice she used, she was a bit mad at something. Then Jack turned around to see what she looked like and what he saw left him breathless. She had beautiful braided platinum hair, pale skin just like own and from what Jack could see, sparkly blue eyes brighter than he's own if he dare to say.

"Faen hvor er det" the girl said while searching for something in her purse giving a hint of irritation in her voice but if anyone saw her face they wouldn't dare to say that because of calm her face looked. Jack wanted to talk to her and ask if she needed help, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out.

"Ah, der vi går" she said taking out of the purse, getting up and walking to the door and leaving has Jack watched her. In a way Jack didn't want her to leave but he didn't know who she was and he was sure as hell we wouldn't go following her like some stalker. But right now he didn't really care about that.

"Hey dude are you gonna order something or just watch the door?" said the bartender

"Yeah, hum... just give me a cold one" said Jack a bit nervous, he was afraid that the if he took to long in there he would lose her _Why am I thinking like that? I don't even know her_. he thought. A minute later the bartender came back with his drink and Jack ignored the common sense he had left, got up and went through the door trying to find the mystery girl. When he was outside he looked around for her giving up each time he didn't saw her. He was starting to give up when he heard a foreign accent.

"Irriterende folk vet ikke når å holde kjeft og la meg være alene" said the voice. Then turn to the direction where he had heard the voice and he saw her. She a bit far of the door, alone, leaning against the wall and she was lighting a cigarette. While making his way to get next to her he thought of how he would start a conversation. When he got next to her he just leaned against the wall trying to find the words to begin, but nothing came out of his mouth. Then he looked at her, and how beautiful she looked but he had a question on his mind and he couldn't just let go of it.

"Why you're smoking?" Jack said immediately regretting it. _Why the fuck did I say that? Way to make a first good impression. Now if doesn't she talk to me I can't really blame her_.

"Why you're drinking?" she asked looking at him. What she said surprised him more than the thing he said.

"You didn't answer my question." he said smirking

"You didn't answer mine either." she said smirking at him. Jack was really surprised by how the whole conversation was going, he never thought that after saying that stupid question she would actually went with the flow.

"Good point. I'm Jack by the way, Jack Frost"

"Jack Frost? Like the winter spirit?"

"Yeah, what can I say. It's the name my parents gave me and I must deal with it until the end." when Jack said that he could have swore that her face went from playful to sad. "So what's yours?"

"I'm Elsa" she said giving a sad smile. Jack didn't what but when he saw that sad smile it was like it was his job to make it stop.

"That's it? I give you my full name and that's all you gave me?"

"You should consider yourself lucky. Most of the guys that talked to me only got a 'leave me alone' look." Elsa said giggling

"Oh so you're that type of person that likes to be alone?"

"In a way, yeah. And you're kinda invading that natural order" she said giving him a playful smile

"Excuse princess I didn't want you to be bothered by my presence. I didn't mean to offend your majesty." he said smiling and then drinking some of the beer he still had in his hand

"You shall be forgiven my great knight"

"Let me get this straight, so you're the princess and I'm just a great knight?"

"And that's only because you got a promotion. Before you lived in farm and payed lots and lots of taxes."

"Such a nice princess you are."

"I know, I try my best." she said bringing the cigarette to her lips and puffing it. In a way couldn't help himself but watching her, they met minutes ago and Jack was already enchanted by every thing she did or say, and then, she looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. "Do you want one?"

"Ah.. What?" Jack said nervous that he was caught staring at her and deep inside he knew he was blushing but hoped she couldn't see it.

"I asked if you wanted one. Like the cigarette. You were looking at me that I thought that you wanted one but you were too shy to ask." Elsa said offering one of the cigarettes she had in her purse _That must've been what she was looking for inside_.

"Y-Yeah sure." he said accepting the cigarette "Can I borrow your lighter? I think I forgot mine at home."

"Sure, just put the cigarette in your mouth while I search for the fucking lighter in the never-ending purse" Elsa said starting to move search around the purse, but she stopped midway and turn to Jack. "Do you mind grabbing mine for a minute or two? I don't want to get ash on this."

"Sure, princess." after he took it Elsa went back to search in the purse and a minute or two later she had in her hand the lighter.

"Thanks" she said taking back her cigarette and puffing it "Now hold still while I try to get this to work"

What Elsa did next surprised him. She was trying to light up his cigarette, she was close to him but Jack wouldn't dare to think otherwise than just a girl trying to light up a guy's cigar. Elsa tried and tried but the lighter didn't seem to work and that's when Jack her hand.

"Let me help you." and when Elsa trying once again lighting his cigarette but this time with his hand on hers the lighter decided to work showing a small flame that Jack used to light his, while Elsa kept on staring at him seeing more clear that had almost the same blue eyes was her and that his hair was white as snow. She had to admit to herself that he wasn't bad looking but she also wouldn't dare to say that she was starting to like him, and then Jack returned the look Elsa was giving him.

"Jack, need my hand back."

"Uh- Sorry." he said nervously taking his hand away from hers. He then puff his cigarette and continued looking at Elsa. "You know, you're doing it wrong princess."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused throwing what was left of her cigarette on the ground and then stepping on it.

"You were smoking wrong. Unless you wanna get cancer then in that case you're doing right."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to do it correctly." he said puffing again "Light another one and I'll tell you what to do." and she what he told her to do. She grabbed another one, and light it up this time without the help of Jack and put it in her mouth.

"Okay, now you breath in and when you take the cigarette off your mouth instead of closing it keep it open and after a while breath out."

And Elsa did exactly what he told her to do, breathing in, taking it off her mouth, let the mouth stay open, wait a few seconds and breathing out.

"That's it. You got it."

"Thanks." she said giving him a shy smile that he could have swored that his heart grown a little. They just lay there in silence enjoying eachothers company and smoking what was left of their cigarettes. When they finish their still kept being silent when Elsa remembered something.

"What time is it?"

"It's 23:09. Why?"

"Oh my God, it's late. I should have gone home a while ago." she started to walk away but then Jack grabbed her wrist. Elsa turned to face him, she was worried about something but Jack couldn't get his finger on it. "Please Jack, I really need to go."

"At least let me drive you home." he said. The truth be told, he was worried that someone might try something on her and he wouldn't be there to help her.

"You don't need to, I parked my car just at the end of this street." she said reassuring Jack as he let go of her wrist.

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know."

"Please tell me we're gonna meet again. Even if it's a lie."

Elsa stared at Jack while he was waiting for her answer. Elsa could see in his eyes that he really wanted to see her again, but the only problem was that she wasn't sure if she could.

"Faen." she said "Fine, meet me here next friday at 9 pm. I don't know if I can, but I'll try my best." and with that Elsa kissed his cheek and started to walk away again. Jack watched her leave and entered back into the place, he had spend so much time with Elsa that his friends were probably looking for him.


	2. Secrets & Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/Good afternoon/Good evening/Good night guys, it's IcyPrincess24 over here bringing a new chapter today.

When Jack returned to the bar the things were actually the same, Tooth and Bunny were still at the dancefloor, North and Kristoff were at the their table and Flynn was nowhere to be found P _robably talking to some whore around here_. He passed all the people that were in his way and took a seat next to his friends.

"Hey Jack, where have you been?" North asked in his russian accent

"I was just outside" he simply said. He didn't want his friends finding out about Elsa just yet, he wanted to make sure he would see her again first

"You were outside for almost 2 and a half hours doing what exactly?" said Kristoff

"Just drinking and smoking. Nothing out of the ordinary." he replied trying not to sound suspicious "How long they've been in there? And where's Flynn by the way?" he asked pointing at Tooth and Bunny

"Don't know, but Tooth seems kinda drunk" said North

"Flynn actually left a while ago saying that his mother called and she needed him at home" Kristoff said. Jack froze in place, if Flynn left some time ago that might mean that he saw Jack with Elsa. _God-Fucking-dammit_. "What's wrong with you?"

"I already told you, nothing, I'm fine."

"You're acting kinda of weird. Were you really smoking and drinking alone outside?" asked North

"Of course I was. Why would I be lying to you guys?"

"Because that's seems like an awfully lot of time to be outside on your own. Specially for you."

"I'd said it once and I'll say it again. I'm fine" Jack said starting to get annoyed of his friends accusations "Now can one of you guys go get them, I would like to go home before 2 a.m"

************X************

After Elsa kissed Jack's cheek and started walking back to her car she passed a lot of people while she was making her way. Some were going in the same direction she was, some were going back to the Wicked & Suspicious and others were just standing in the middle of the street talking to someone. Those people were always doing something, either it was drinking, smoking, using drugs or something else and for some unknownn reason, those things people did always seemed to surprised her everyday.

_Why did I parked my car so far?_ she thought putting her arms around herself. It wasn't cold like it usually is in winter but it was still a bit chilly for a summer night. Then she remember, it was the last day of summer vacation. Tomorrow she and her little sister were starting school, a public school for all that matters. Even though she was excited for it, she wasn't was much has Anna. While Elsa didn't mind being home alone reading some of her favourite books, Anna was the complete opposite: she prefered going out with their cousin Rapunzel with who she had more in common with.

When she got to her car she search around the purse looking for the keys, she really hated it but it was the only purse she had that it wasn't too small and at the same time it wasn't too big. In other words, it was small enough to fit her keys, her lighter, her pack of smokes and her phone and it was big enough to fit one of her books, the purse became really handy specially when she got out to the park just to spend some time alone. When she found them, she unlocked the door and got in.

While she was making her way home she thought about the answers she had to give Anna tomorrow when the strawberry blonde girl would asked them, but knowing Anna any question would be a surprise to Elsa. Of course Elsa would hide of some of the things that happened tonight, like the smoking part and more importantly the meeting Jack part.

When she got home, she parked her car hoping nobody remembered to check if it stayed there the whole night, got out of the car and climbed up her bedroom window. The first thing she did when she got to her room was getting off of her clothes and immediately putting on her sky blue pajamas, if anyone caught her right now she could always said that she was sleepless, then she went to the bathroom to clean off her makeup and when she was about to return to her room Elsa heard someone calling her.

"Elsa dearie, what are you doing up so late? It's almost midnight." said the voice, Elsa turned around to see who was person that the voice belong to. In a way, she was happy to see that it wasn't Anna.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I went to the bathroom." she said innocently like she had nothing to hide. Elsa hated to lie to her family but sometimes it was the only way.

"Ok, but try to get some sleep, tomorrow is a big for you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight aunt Primrose." Elsa said returning to her room while her aunt did the same. When she got to her room she closed the door behind her and started processing the events that happened early tonight.

"Why did I told him that I would meet him again next Friday? What was I thinking? Maybe he just said that in the heat of the moment and is already regretting saying that, specially to a girl he had met some hours ago." she whisper while walking around her in her room. "Maybe he's not even going to show up and since he has no way of contacting me there's no way that I would now that."

She sighed and looked at the clock she had in her bedside table, it read 00:09. _She wasn't kidding when she said it was almost midnight_. She sighed again and went straight to bed, while she was under the covers Elsa thought about Friday again much to her dismay.

"But what if he does show up, and I don't because of my fears. He will be crushed, even if he said that it was ok for me to lie to him about going, I know that deep inside I'm going to feel guilty if I don't go. _Faen hvorfor skjer dette med meg?_

************X************

Today it was the first day on school and for once Jack was really excited for once, of course not because it was a school day, but mainly because today was wednesday and it was only a two day wait until he met Elsa again. It was weird to him how a girl that he met only hours ago could affect him. In a way he was worried that she wasn't going to show up, but he had to keep thinking happy thoughts about it. _I did say "Even if it's a lie". Maybe she won't even go. But she did say "I don't know if I can, but I'll try my best". And then... Then she kissed me_.

When he came to himself he was in the school parking lot, just standing there. He turned off the engine and looked at the hours in his phone, it has still early so the bell still hadn't rung but it was still 08:15 so he still has a 30 minute free time to still talk to his friends. He got out of his car and went straight to the bench where he and his friends usually sit before classes started and during recesses when they didn't have to go to their lockers. While he was making his way he saw in a distant some of his friends like Hiccup, Sandy, Flynn, Rapunzel, Kristoff and an unknown girl standing next to Rapunzel, she had strawberry blonde hair. As Jack got closer he could see that the girl also had cerulean blue eyes and had a bubbly smile on her face just like Rapunzel.

"Hi Jack meet my cousin Anna" Rapunzel said grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him making him stay face to face with Anna.

"Hi Jack I'm Anna, Punzie's cousin like she already said." Anna said taking Jack's left hand and shaking it. Jack already could tell that Anna was like a twin of Rapunzel minus the differences.

"Uh, Hi." he said awkwardly taking a seat in between Hiccup and Kristoff "So, how are you guys doing?"

"Fine, we just been here listening to Punzie and Anna's conversation until you came by." said Hiccup

"We're actually learning alot more than what we would like to know" Sandy signed. Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman or Sandy was he liked to be called was one of Jack's childhood friends that unfortunately he was mute since birth, but that didn't make him any less of a person that he already was. Although if you wanted to have a private talk to him you need to know sign language, or you could always ask Hiccup to translate for you.

"But wait, I thought you said you had TWO cousins Punzie." said Flynn

"Yeah, I remember hearing something like that in one of her never-ending talks" said Kristoff

"Ha ha very funny guys." Rapunzel said said showing them her tongue "And yes, I do have a second cousin but I don't know where she is."

"I think she went to her locker and just stayed in there" said Anna "Wish she could've come back so she could meet you guys. But she's so stubborn."

"What is she like anyway?" asked Hiccup

"I guess she's a mixture of me and Punzie." Anna said. When Anna said that Jack immediately thought of a girl who looked like Anna and had the same personality as her and Punzie. _It's gonna be a long year with those three around here_. Jack looked around and saw that his friends might be thinking the same thing he is.

They spend the last of the minutes before class just talking about things that Jack didn't really paid any attention to, in a way he couldn't stop thinking about Elsa and the possibilities of her not showing up on Friday, if there only a way to talk to her. The fear that she wouldn't be there was taking over his mind, but he decided that even if she didn't show up he would still make the better of it, drinking was one of the thoughts that came into his mind. While he was still thinking about it Jack felt something, or better someone, poking his arm. It was Hiccup.

"Hey man, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah sure." he said looking around "Where are the others?"

"They're already inside. Punzie and Anna were the first ones to leave saying that they needed to go to their lockers. Flynn and Kristoff went to the bathroom and Sandy went to the classroom. I was actually suppose to go with him, but you were just stading right there, and I figured that if I left you here you wouldn't go to class."

"Wait, did the bell already rang?" Jack said confused

"Yeah that's why I was calling you, but since you weren't listening I start poking your arm. Then you woke up from your hypnotic state."

"Oh, ok let's go then." They started walking inside the school until they reached Hiccup's classroom, they said their goodbyes for now and he started walking in the direction for his class. Has always the girls around school start to look at Jack and making him their devious smile full on lust. _There are some really desperate girls at this school_. When he finally got to the classroom but before he got in some girl put herself in front of him. _Who the hell is this girl?_

"Hey Jack, I was thinking that maybe you'd like to get together after school."

"Uh... Look..." he said trying to remember her name

"Vanessa." she said giving him a annoyed look

"Right. Look Vanessa I would really like to get together with you, but the problem is that I have something to do later and I can't cancel it."

"What do you have to do?"

"Family business. You have nothing do to with it. Now if you'll excuse me." he said pushing her away from the door so he could get in. When he got in he look around searching for a place to sit, then on the front row next to the window he saw a girl reading a book, she had pale skin, platinum blonde hair in a bun and with icy blue eyes. _That girl looks alot like Elsa_. Then when the girl was going to her book in her backpack Jack got a good look on her face and for a minute or two the girl actually returned the gaze. _It is Elsa_.

"What are you doing young man?" asked the professor

"I, uh... was looking for a place to sit." which wasn't exactly a lie

"Then hurry up please, I would like to start the class today"

"Yes sir." Jack said making some of the rest of the class laugh, one of the people who didn't laugh was Elsa. Since there wasn't enough places to sit so he chose the one behind Elsa, it was a way for him to talk to her about Friday.

"Good morning students I'm professor Weselton and I'm going to be your literature teacher for the rest of the year..."

As the teacher was talking Jack saw the opportunity to have a little chat with Elsa.

"Hey" he whispered but since she didn't respond he continued "Hey Elsa I need to talk to you."

"Be quiet" she whispered back

"C'mon we need to talk about Friday"

"Am I interrupting something?" said the teacher

"No of course not. Please continue." Jack said in a teasing tone

"What's your name young man?"

"Jack Frost Professor Weaselton. I mean, professor Weselton." he said with a smirk and making every student in class except for Elsa laugh

"Usually I would make you got to detention after school but since it's the first day of school I'm going to let it slide. But start paying attention to class." Mr. Weselton said continuing what he was saying. After a while he continued whispering to her.

"Hey Elsa can we talk?"

"Leave me alone and pay attention to what the teacher is saying." she whispered back in a annoyed tone of voice. Jack didn't talk to her again, he didn't want to get on her bad side, but he felt that something was a little off about her but he didn't questioned and waited until the class was finished to get a chance to talk to her again.

It was 9:19 when the bell rang indicated that the first class was over so Jack put all of his things in his backpack as fast as he could and stayed outside of the classroom waiting for Elsa to come out. After a while she came out of the classroom and she passed Jack, when Jack saw her passing him he went after her walking side by side with her.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked

"I though I told you to leave me alone back there." she said coldly not even glancing at him

"Yeah but that was back there and now we're in the hallway. So now we can talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"C'mon Elsa we need to talk about..."

"First of all, my name isn't Elsa ok? My name is Elizabeth, so stop calling me Elsa. Second, leave me alone I want to go to my locker before the next class starts." she interrupted looking at him with her icy cold blue eyes

"Sorry for mistaking you with somebody else."

"It's fine, just stop following me." she said starting to walk again

"It's just that you look a lot like somebody I know." Jack said going after her again

"Just because I look like her doesn't mean I'm her ok?" she said making her way to her locker while Jack stopping in the middle of the hallway and then started to walk the other way. _I was so sure it was her. Maybe I'm just losing my mind. Either that, or she's just teasing me_.

************X************

While walking to her locker and looked back seeing Jack leave, he looked sad and disappointed. _God, why did he have to be in the same class as me?_ she thought to herself regretting every word she had said to him, but she couldn't let him think that it was her he had saw last night especially if he talked about the smoking part with Anna. And Elsa knew that she had ruined probably the only chance to talk to him about Friday. _Why did I said those things? I just didn't want him to talk about last night because Anna might show up anytime now, and she doesn't need to know what I did. This is only the first day of school, why is it so hard?_ Then she heard the bell ring, closed the locker and went straight to her next class. When she got there she took a seat in the front row next to the window, like she had done in the previous class, Elsa looked out the window while she waited for the teacher to start talking.

"Good morning class I'm Miss Beatrice and I'm your science teacher. I know some of you might think this is a little boring and I actually like to put a like fun in this things an..."

"Sorry I'm late." said a familiar voice. When Elsa looked at the door she saw Jack again. _Dammit does this guy have class with me?_

"It's fine, but try to arrive early next time. Now please take a sit." said Miss Beatrice. Then Jack went inside the classroom and took a seat behind Elsa again.

_Ok Elsa this is what you're going to do. If he talks to you again during class just tell me to shut up and when it's over apologize to him about what you said early. This is going to be a long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Faen hvorfor skjer dette med meg? = Goddammit why is this happening to me?


	3. Different Paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/Good afternoon/Good evening/Good night guys, it's IcyPrincess24 over here bringing a new chapter today.

After talking to Elsa or Elizabeth or whatever her name was, Jack went straight ahead to the courtyard but on his way the girl from early, Vanessa he thought that was her name, came to him grabbed his left arm and squeezed it real tight. Jack rolled his eyes and stopped walking.

"What to you want now?" he asked

"I thought maybe we could spend the day together and see where it takes us."

"I thought I told you I was busy."

"Yeah you did, but that's only in the afternoon. We still have the rest of school together." she said squeezing his arm even more "C'mon it won't be so bad."

"Fine, just don't piss me off ok?" he said starting to walk

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just got irritated because of someone."

"Who? Was it a guy or a girl?"

"A girl now please start walking."

"Who is her?"

"Nobody." he said. After a while they reached the courtyard and Vanessa started to talk again

"Wait. Is she the girl that got you caught by Weselton?" she said. _Man, she's annoying_. Jack thought, he didn't want to talk to her he didn't even know why he had said yes to her in the first place. _Oh right, because she's annoying as fuck and wouldn't have left me alone_. "OMG it is her."

"What you're talking about?" he said trying to sound confused

"That platinum hair bitch that make you got caught in class. You're mad because of her."

"Why would I be mad at her?" he said. Oh right because she might be the girl I met yesterday and today she's acting like she doesn't know me. "Just because she was icy towards me in class?"

"Maybe." Vanessa said shrugging her shoulders "I wonder why she's acting like she's the queen around here."

"Because she's an Ice Queen." he said not caring about what he had just said "Now, can you please show me a good place to grab a smoke?"

"Why would you think I know something like that?" she said and Jack gave her a 'you're kidding' look "Fine, follow me."

Vanessa grabbed Jack's arm again and dragged him to the part of school that didn't have cameras, normally if got caught by the cameras they sent someone to take you to the principal's office. But in the place that Vanessa had dragged him was a dead angle it was almost impossible to get viewed. When they got in there were at least five people in there, two girls that Jack didn't know, probably friends of Vanessa, two guys who Jack had seen around school but didn't recognize and Bunny. Normally it wasn't normal for Jack or Bunny to smoke in school grounds but sometimes when the body wants one it wants one, right away.

"Hey there mate haven't seen ya since yesterday."

"Shut up and give me one." Jack said leaning against the wall next to Bunny who gave him a cigarette. "And hand me the lighter too by the way."

"Jesus Christ mate, why you're being such a little bitch today?" Bunny said handing over the lighter

"None of your business." giving it back

"Jack's being a sourpuss because the Ice Queen gave him the could shoulder." said Vanessa with a smirk. _Doesn't this girl know when to shut up?_

"Ice Queen? Who's that?" asked one of the girls next to Vanessa

"It's a platinum haired girl who doesn't know how to dress that was a total bitch to Jack in class. She gave him such an icy cold stare during class. And she's so pale like snow."

"Why in the world would a girl with a brain refuse the Jack Frost?" asked the other girl next to Vanessa

"Because unlike the others she has one." said Bunny making the other guys laugh

"Ha ha very funny. Well we're going back to class" Vanessa said leaving with her friends "See ya later Jack"

"You're gonna meet her later?" asked Bunny puffing his cigarette

"Apparently, after a while of being next to her I just shut my brain making the possibles to ignore her."

"So, what's between you and this Ice Queen?"

"Nothing."

"Jack c'mon mate I'm your best friend. You don't have to lie to me"

"There's nothing going on about me and her. She looked like someone I knew and I wanted to ask her if she was that person. But instead she just responded coldy to me."

"Ok, let's pretend I believe ya." Bunny said throwing what was left of his cigarette on the ground "Are ya done?"

"Sure, let's get going." Jack responded doing the same thing and walking side by side with Bunny thru the school hallway

"Can you explain to me why do you smoke but never have either a pack or a lighter with ya?"

"Don't know. What are having right now?"

"Biology II. What about you?"

"I think it's Science."

"Well I think this is the part when we separate. See ya at lunch?" said Bunny leaving

" You bet." Jack answered entering the classroom

"...fun in this things an..."

"Sorry I'm late." he said looking for a place to sit when he saw Elizabeth or Elsa, or whatever her name was sitting in the same exact place she was sitting in the previous class, and the only seat free was exactly behind her again. _Just my luck. First she says that she wants me to leave her alone and then she keeps showing up at every class I have. The good part is that Vanessa isn't here, that's always a plus_.

"It's fine, but try to arrive early next time. Now please take a sit." said the teacher. Then Jack went inside the classroom and took a seat behind 'Elizabeth' again.

During most of the class Jack just stared at her, he wanted to talk to her but he was afraid that she would shut him out again

************X************

Much to Elsa's surprise Jack stayed quiet, she really wished that he would at least ask her for a pen, but nothing happen. _Maybe I was a little harsh on him_ , she thought, but at the same time she thought she did nothing wrong, she just didn't want her sister to know, and she had her reasons specially because of Anna's big mouth. So for the rest of class she stayed quiet and tried to pay attention to what Miss Beatrice was saying.

Not paying attention to class was so unlike Elsa but as much as she tried something in her mind told her otherwise, the worst part was that she didn't know the 'why' in this situation.

She was taken off her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrating in her jeans pocket. Elsa turned her face seeing her surroundings and she thought it was clear she took the phone off her pocket, it was a new message from Anna, and it read "HEY ELSAAAAA, why didn't meet us at break???? :("

Elsa let out a sigh before responding, as much as she loved her sister sometimes Anna could be a little dumb but it was always good that she was like that, when they were little they used to play every single hour every day but one day while they playing Elsa was giving Anna a piggy-back ride and unfortunately let her fall on the floor and Anna must've hit her head real hard on the floor because Anna wasn't waking up and when their parents went to pick her up there was a little blood on the spot where she had hitting her head. She was rushed to the hospital and the doctor that she had a mild concussion and that Anna would forget some things but she would be fine.

After that Elsa spent most of her time alone in her room, afraid she would hurt her again but as time began to pass Elsa started to feel comfortable to getting out of her room more often and playing with Anna. That was until that fateful day happened, her relationship with her family wasn't the same, especially with her sister.

Elsa sighed again and responded "Sorry I was at my locker, meet you at lunch :)", when she was putting her back in the pocket after she felt herself being watched and looked back and saw Jack staring back at her. He was staring at it such normal expression which made it difficult for Elsa to know if he was mad at her or not. Elsa opened her mouth as to say something but immediately closed it. She really wanted to talk to him but the words aren't forming so instead she just turn to the front and continued to pay attention to Miss Beatrice.

************X************

When the class was over Jack almost run to get out of the room, so when Elsa got out of the classroom she wasn't surprised that she didn't see him, she stand by the door looking around for him but she didn't . _Guess I'll try to apologize at lunch if I catch him_. she thought has she started to walk to the lunchroom, never once thinking that there was a chance that Jack was there.

While walking Elsa notice that some of the students she passed by were looking at her in a strange way, maybe it was because she was a new girl, she didn't know what it was, the only thing she knew was that she wanted to go to have lunch with her sister and cousin. But halfway someone ran into her and made her drop the books she was holding.

"Watch where you're going Ice Queen." said the girl with dark brown and wavy hair accompanied by two girls, one had dark brown hair with a blue ribbon and the other one had long curly red hair with straight bangs. The two girl seemed to laugh at what the other one had said. But Elsa being the better person and just picked up her books and continued walking. When she got to the lunchroom she looked around for Anna but didn't saw her until a few minutes later talking to a guy she most likely met today. Elsa really wanted to talk to her but she didn't want to serve as a third wheel so instead she went to sit on a bench by a tree, put her earphones in her ear, choose a song on her phone, pick up her favourite book from her bag and started eating and reading, never once looking back at Anna.


	4. Say Something

It was lunch time. Finally. That was the only thought in Jack's mind when the class was over, the first thing he did was going to his locker to put his backpack in there and went straight to the cafeteria. When he got there he looked around for a place sit, then he saw Hiccup, Flynn, Kristoff and the others on a table and went there. When he was close enough to the table he could already hear Punzie and Anna rambling about something.

"Hey Jackie where've you been?" asked Punzie

"Running away from Vanessa." he said sit in between of Sandy and Flynn. "Where's Merida by the way? Haven't seen her all day."

"Right now she's practicing archery." said Hiccup taking a sip of his water

After a while of talking Jack looked around trying to see if Vanessa wasn't around when his eyes stopped on Elizabeth or Elsa eating outside near a tree, eating while listening to music and reading what appeared to be the same book she was reading earlier today.

"Jack? Hellooooooo? Are you there?"

"Huh... What?"

"You got lost for a second looking outside." said Hiccup

"Just looking around to see if Vanessa was close to start running away." Jack said trying to sound calm

"Hey Anna where's your sister? We still haven't seen her." said Kristoff

"Let me see... Huuum..." Anna said looking around until she stopped and pointed at someone "There she is, right outside"

All the guys turn around to see Anna's sister, and the person surprised them. She was reading a book while listening to music by a tree. _She's Anna's sister?_

"She's your sister?" asked Flynn "She seems so different than you"

"Yeah, people say that all the time. It's like we're complete opposites. But we do have our similarities." said Anna with a smile. "She acts calm, reserved and regal, unlike me."

"So why is she outside instead of here with you?" signed Sandy

"She's been this way ever since we were kids." she said with a sigh "Her name is Elizabeth by the way but she prefers to be called by Elsa. Like me."

"So what's you're real name?" asked Kristoff

"Her real name is Annabelle but of course she prefers Anna." said Rapunzel while Anna give her a dead glare "What? I haven't talk in a while. It was horrible."

While Punzie and Anna were talking about what she had done, Jack's thoughts flew to the girl reading by the tree again. _So she's Elsa. Why did she lie to me about it? Does she regret last night? She seemed to have fun, but she's a good liar from what I've seen._ When the two cousins stopped Jack thought of something to ask Anna.

"So... why is she like this since you guys were kids." he said making everyone give him a look "If you don't mind me asking."

"Sure, no problem." she said with a bubbly smile. "Elsa's two years older than me and Punzie most like you guys, so when she was eight and I six, it was winter and our parents let us play outside, and we had the time of our lifes. I think it was around 5:30 pm when it happen, we going back home and I was really tired so I kinda forced to give me a piggyback ride home. When we got there she wanted to put me down carefully but I was moving alot and wanted her continued giving me the piggyback, so she accidently let me fell on the ground and I passed out. I woke up in the hospital days later, our parents were there, but no Elsa. They told me that after I fell that I've hit my head pretty hard, that there was some little blood on the floor and I didn't wake up until that day. After some paper work we went back home but something was strange. Apparently Elsa refused to come out of her room after she "dropped" me."

Anna took a sip of her orange juice before continued the rest of the story. Everybody was really interested in the story, maybe even more than Jack. He just to know the why of Elsa did what she did.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, so she refused to come out of her room until I turned ten for my birthday party. Those were the longest four years of my life. I didn't know anyone else around there and I only got to see Punzie when her parents could make the time to visit us. She gave me a present I don't remember right now and I had amazing gifts people would die for, but for me, the best present was to have my sister with me again."

"Oh thanks. I just had bought the most expensive I could find that you would actually enjoy." Rapunzel said making pout

"Well excuse me that you don't have a sister that shut you out for four years." said Anna also making a pout. While they were arguing again Jack glanced over at Elsa who was still reading. _Apparently she's been shut people out since she was just a kid, including her sister. But why?_

"Moving on to the story again, and this time Punzie try not to interrupt ok? So... Where was I again?"

"It was your 10th anniversary." started Kristoff

"And your sister finally came out of her room." said Hiccup

"After four years." finished Flynn

"Oh right. So... It was great to have my sister back but something seemed a bit off. Elsa was back but she still seemed pretty distant. And she was, she came out of her room but still spent an awfully lot of time in her room, sometimes it was even a miracle that she got out. But with the years Elsa seemed to be going back to her normal state, but than another accident happened just a few months ago and she went back to her shut out people mode. And she's been like that until today."

"What happen a few months ago?" Sandy signed with a worried look on his face

"I personally think that it's still to early for me to talk about it." Anna sighed before checking her phone "Sorry guys I have to go." she said getting up. Immediately Rapunzel got up and followed her. After the girls left the guys just stond there in silence, either of them know what to do in this situation. Once or twice one of them tried to make conversation but the silence was still between them. Eventually they started to leave the table, first Kristoff, then Flynn, then Hiccup and Sandy, and Jack was the last one to leave. He didn't know where to ago, there was still time to kill before class but I didn't know where else to go. Bunny, Tooth and North were nowhere to be seen, Kristoff, Flynn, Hiccup and Sandy maybe went for a walk around the school, Jack could bet on his life that Anna was crying and that Rapunzel was trying to comfort her. It must have been difficult for her to talk about her strained relationship with her sister. And it hit him. I could go talk to Elsa, from what he could see she was still reading by the tree.

When Jack reached the outside part of school he looked at the bench where she was and in a heartbeat he sat on it, he looked at Elsa, it was like she didn't even realized that he sat next to her, she still had her eyes on the book and from what he heard she was one of those people who like to be alone for long periods of time, so Jack decided to start making small talk.

"Nice weather today. Not to hot and not to wind." he said almost wanting to slap himself has the words came out. _Why does everytime I try to start a conversation with her I only say stupid stuff?_ he asked himself has he waited for her to respond. But instead she just nodded not taking her eyes of her book.

"So... what you're reading?" he asked trying to get her to talk to him

""The Fault in Our Stars" by John Green" she said coldy still not taking her eyes of the book

"Cool, I think I've heard about it before." he said trying to seem calm even if the way she spoke to him was pissing him off. Then he thought of a way to get her to talk to him. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? About what?" she asked in a normal voice still looking at her book

"About what happen this morning. About me having you confused with someone else." he said trying to sound honest which he wasn't right now

"It''s fine."

"It's just you look like her a lot." in a way his plan was working, she was talking to him. _But I'll only consider it a victory if she gets her eyes of the damn book._ "The same platinum blonde hair, same blue eyes and even the same pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. Man, she was one of the most beautiful girls I've seen."

"I already told you this morning that just because I look like her doesn't mean I'm her." she said trying to hide her blush

"Yeah, I know. I mean, if the girl I met was you than maybe you would have done the things she did to me last night." he said with a whistle trying to see if she would fall for the trap.

"Oh really?" the way she said it, it was almost like a mixture of sarcasm and curiosity. "What were the things my twin did to you last night?" Elsa said taking her eyes of her book and putting the book in her bag. _Finally, she looks at me._

"Well, I don't know if you can hear this things Elizabeth, was it?" he asked as a tease and she nodded immediately. "I don't if you can hear this things princess. They're rated-M." he said with a smirk

"Try me, Jackson, was it?" she asked as a tease with a smirk on her face and he nodded immediately. _She's just as a tease as I am._ "You can stop looking at me and tell the story."

"Sure. Where do you want me to start?"

"From where you met her."

"Ok. We met outside of the Wicked & Suspicious last night, as i mentioned before, when I was her she was smoking a cigarette and I was holding a bottle. Then I started the best conversation starter ever." he paused for a few minutes remembering the stupid thing he said.

"Which was?"

"I asked her why she was smoking, and she replied by asking me why was I drinking. Then we start to chat and so until she decided to go home."

"Wait, I thought you said this was a rated-M story. The only thing I heard was a rated-T at tops." she said crossing her arms and with the same smirk on her face

"Oh right I forgot about it. So the rated-M happen minutes before she left. I don't know what was wrong with her, maybe she smoked one to many, she decided to get on her knees and unzip my pants."

"W-What? How did that happen?"

"Don't know. She didn't seemed drunk at all. Maybe she was fucking high or something, but getting back to the story. She unzip my pants, then stripped me down from my boxers and just start started sucking and licking."

"Just like that? In the middle of the street?"

"Yep. I know it's hard to believe but..." he got interrupted

"Hard to believe? That obviously didn't happen."

"How would you know? You weren't there to see. But I'll tell you something, if I didn't stop her after she gave me a blowjob she maybe wanted to go the upstairs of the place."

"Yeah sure. Let's pretend I believe in you." she said crossing her arms

"Have you ever been to Wicked & Suspicious? The upstairs is like major fuckery."

"I've never been in there but I heard about it" Elsa sighed "I still find hard to believe that girl decided to suck your dick in the middle of the street just because."

"Yeah." the bell rang announcing that lunch break was over. Jack was the first of them to get up "I'm gonna see her again Friday night at the same place." he said making Elsa hesitate on what words she would say next

"What makes you so sure she'll even be there?" she asked getting up from the bench

"I'm not sure. I'm just hoping." he said turning he's back on her "See you tomorrow Elsa" he said as he left making Elsa just stare at him as he was walking away.

************X************

The bell rang giving everyone the announcement that the school day was over. Everywhere she looked almost every student in the building was thanking God for the day being finally over, something that bother Elsa a bit _They're coming back tomorrow at the same time they did today, why are they so happy about it?_ Then Elsa remember that she was suppose to wait for Anna to go home, so when she got to the entrace door she waited for her sister to show. She didn't even saw the time past as she was thinking about going home, doing her homework and getting lost in her books until dinner time, that she didn't even saw Anna coming near her hand in hand with a boy.

"Hey Elsa we can go now."

"Hum... Anna, who is this boy?"

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Hans. Hans Westerguard."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hans, but may I ask why are you here?" Elsa asked trying to sound as innocent as she could be

"Oh he's my boyfriend. And we wanted your blessing in our relationship." Anna said with a smile looking at Hans who was returning with the same smile

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, We haven't worked out all the details ourselves."

"May I talk to you, please? Alone." Elsa asked

"No. Whatever you have to say, you...you can say to both of us." Anna said grabbing Hans arm a little by her sister

"Fine. You can't date a man you just met." Elsa said with a calmed expression

"You can if it's true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now...excuse me but I want to return home." Elsa said still with a calmed expression in though inside she was hurt by her sister's words

"Elsa, if I may ease your.." Hans said trying

"No, you may not. And I...I think you should go." Elsa started to walk away from the couple

"Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna said grasping Elsa's bracelet tightly causing it to break. Elsa immediately turn around

"Give me my bracelet!" she says goes to grab the bracelet from Anna who takes a step back

"Elsa, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore." Anna said trying not to cry "What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough, Anna." Elsa says turn around again trying to leave the school grounds

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why-Why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" Anna shouted

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Elsa shouted at Anna regretting it immediately "Now if you'll excuse me I think I forgot something back at school" she said as she went inside again leaving Anna and Hans outside

"Elsa..." Anna whispered

"Hey, are you ok?" Hans asked

"Yeah sure. Let me just call somebody before we go home ok?" Anna said trying her best to smile

************X************

Finally school day was over and Jack could be happier,of course he knew that the next day he had to return but right now nothing could ruin his fun. He was only a few blocks away from his house when he heard the familiar ringtone that tells him that he has a call. He parked his car near the driveway and picked up his phone from his pocket Unknow caller? Who could that be? he thought as he accepted the call

"Hello?" he asked

" _Hey Jack it's me Anna. I hope it's okay that Punzie gave me your number._ "

"Yeah, sure no problem. I should be asking if you are ok after what happen at lunch."

" _Yeah I'm fine. But could you do me a favour? Please?_ "

"Sure, I think. What's the favour?"

" _Could you go back to school for me?_ "

"I dont know Anna..." he said trying to make up an excuse. Right now he prefered jumping of a bridge than going back to school

" _Please Jack. It's not for me. Well, in a way it is for me. But it's also for Elsa._ "

"What happen between you two?"

" _We had an argument and she went back to school saying she forgot something. But knowing her has well has I do she didn't forget something. I want to talk to her but I doubt she wants to see me right now." Anna breath in and breath out has she spoke "And at lunch I saw you two talking and you made her smile. That means she trusts in you. Can you please talk to her?_ "

"Sure, I'll try my best." Jack said ending the call and driving back to school. _If she has trust in me why doesn't she admit that it was her last night?_

As soon as Jack parked his car he went inside thanking that the janitors only close the school after 7:30 pm. He almost searched around the school trying to remember the places he'd seen her, until the passed the music room and heard someone playing the piano. He slowly went inside trying not to make any noise when he saw Elsa playing the piano. He's initial plan was to talk to her but i didn't know why he got so mesmerize by her. Then she stopped playing, inhaled and started to play again

_Don't let them in,_   
_Don't let them see,_   
_Be the good girl_   
_You always have to be._   
_Conceal, don't feel,_   
_Put on a show..._   
_Make one wrong move,_   
_And everyone will know._

_But it's only for today._

_It's agony to wait._

Elsa started to play a little harder, Jack could almost see that she was upset by something

_Don't let them in, don't let them see..._

_Be the good girl you always have to be..._

_Conceal..._

_Conceal, don't feel,_   
_Don't let them know!_

When she was finished Jack felt tempted to start clapping his hands by instead he walk until he was next to her.

"Well, that was something" he said scratching the back of his head

"Why are you here?" she asked not sound surprised that he was there

"Your sister wanted me to talk to you. She's worried"

"Can we please not talk about anything for a while?" she asked turning to face him

"Sure, I can drive you home if you want."

"I don't wanna go home right now?"

"Then let's go somewhere, instead of being here." he said stretching his hand for her to grab "Come on, my treat."

Elsa gave him a smile before accepting his hand

"Ok, but you have to buy what I want, not what you think I want."

"Fine, princess." when they got to the door of the classroom Jack opened for her and giving her a bow. "First the princesses."

"Why thank you my great knight." she said smiling also taking a bow before walking through the door with Jack behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter:  
> \- Elsa's part in "For the First Time in Forever"
> 
> *Don't hate if I insulted someone/some music/some book you like but I just felt it would be good for the story*


	5. All We Got Is Right Now

After they left the music room Elsa and Jack went straight to his car not speaking to one another. Although he wanted to talk to her in his mind he knew she didn't, he wanted her to make the first step. He wanted her to talk to him. He wanted her to feel comfortable around him knowing she could trust him with everything she didn't want others to know. Instead they walked around school making their way to the parking lot, Elsa with her arms crossed looking at the floor but once in a while looking up to see what was in front of her keeping her straight face. Jack had his hands in his pockets looking straight ahead but once in a while catching a glimpse at her, from what he had seen and heard she prefer to be alone most of the time. But for some reason unknown to him, she seemed to light up when Jack was around.

When they got there Jack grabbed his keys and opened Elsa's side of the door then opened his, then he went inside. He put the keys in the ignition.

"So, where do you wanna go?" he asked before starting the car

"A cafe or something. I just want to be in peace without other people bothering me." she responded with her arms still crossed.

"I think I know a place like that. But it's a thirty something drive there."

"It's not the bar you talked about earlier is it?"

"No, but it's around there." he said looking at her before asking the next question "Do you trust me?"

"What?" she said looking at him with surprise in her blue eyes

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because in a while I'm gonna ask you some questions and I want to be honest with me." he said starting the car.

"Ok" she said in a whisper "Do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Not at all. Knock yourself out." As she truned the radio on the first song to appear was the chainsmokers #SELFIE. Jack immediately recognise it because Emilie liked to listen to this song everyday and more recently just to piss him off.

"Oh God no." Jack and Elsa said in unison before she press the button to the next station. The next song that played was of a girl singing. The girl's was almost hard to hear, it was either the beat or she really sang like she was whispering. Jack looked at Elsa who seemed to be enjoying the song more than him. When they reached the traffic lighttraffic light he decided to ask.

"What song is this?" he said looking at her

"It's Sia - Breath Me. But this is the Butch Clancy Remix. Although I prefer the original one, this is also good." she said. When she notice Jack had already change the station "Hey, I was listening to that."

"Yeah, but I don't like it. And you said it yourself that you prefered the original one." he said flipping through the stations until he found one that he enjoy "See? Now this is good music."

"You're kidding right? You know that this song only got more popular because of this remix right?"

"Yeah so?"

"So? So this is a horrible song and I want to you the change the station."

"No way princess. Not until this song is finished."

"Why not? I can't listen to a remix but you can?"

"My car my rules princess." he said smirking at her while she gave a heavy sigh "Besides don't tell me that you don't like it."

"Yeah I like the beat, not the Snoop Dogg part."

"Point taken. But you have to admit that it's because of him that the song is a hit."

"Can you change the song now?"

"I thought I told that I wasn't until it was finished."

"Please." Elsa said making a pout

"Fine, but that's just because you're my princess. And also because I wouldn't throw you out of the car." he said as the traffic light changed from red to green. As they changed the radio stations they passed a lot of songs that either him or Elsa didn't want to hear. At one point they passed a Justin Bieber song and both of them almost scream so the other could pass to the next station, after that they glanced at each other and just started to laugh. Because in a way it was stupid of them to scream bloody-murder just because of a song. Eventually after changing so many stations Jack turned off the radio and five to ten minutes later they encounter themselves at the entrace of the cafe talk about. Elsa looked in her surroundings and a few blocks away from where they were was the Wicked & Suspicious. _He wasn't lying when he said it was closed to it_.

"Hey are you coming?"

"Uh Yeah I was just looking around."

"What for?" he said as he saw the direction she was facing "I told you it was close to it."

"I knew that. I was just checking if you didn't had kidnap me or something."

"Ouch." he said putting his hand on his chest "That really hurt princess. I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do trust you. But you're also a boy. And no offense but it's not you I don't trust, it's your head."

"What's wrong with my head?" he asked opening the cafe door for Elsa to get in

"Let's just say it's not this head I don't trust." she said pressing her index finger in his forehead "It's the one down there." she said with a smirk on her face entering through the door. Jack couldn't help himself to laugh at her statement.

"Ouch again." he said following her. Has Jack looked at the variety of things he could order Elsa looked at her surroundings seeing the mysterious cafe she never went in even though she had passed it a few times before. The cafe had a white floorboard and a shade of light brown in the walls, it remind her of a Starbucks she had close to her house back in Norway. Jack looked at her and found himself being mesmerized by her, the way she seemed so innocent that a single wind blow could take her. He also looked around the cafe and saw that there was more people around today and it usually was, even after school there wasn't a lot of people in there. Without even realizing it Elsa walked close to Jack who was still looking at her.

"Hi, welcome to StarKillers Cafe. How may we kill your order today?" asked the barista behind the counter writing something in a notebook not bothering to look up at them.

"I'll just have a cappuccino and a blueberry muffin" said Elsa calm

"And I'll have a frappuccino" he said

"Ok, coming right up." she said finally taking her eyes of the notebook to prepare their coffees. Once it was done she hand them over and gave Elsa her muffin and went to the cash register.

"That will be 3.31$." she said popping her gum as she waited for the money.

Elsa was about to open her wallet and give half the time when Jack's hand went on top of hers to make her stop what she was doing.

"I thought I told you it was my treat."

"You did, but I want to pay my part since it's more expensive."

"Well princess, when I say something is my treat it's my treat. I don't want you to pay for stuff I said I would pay." he said turning his smile into a smirk "Besides, I wouldn't have offered anything if I didn't have money enough."

"Fine." she said grabbing her cappuccino, walking through the door and standing next to Jack's car. He sighed and gave the barista a 5 dollar note. She immediately came back with his exchange and receipt. He grabbed the things and went to the door standing face to face with Elsa. He gave her the muffin, his frappuccino and his car keys.

"First of all, I'm not your servant. Second, I need to go to a place so get yourself on the car and grab our stuff." he said leaving her with her hands full. She unlocked the car door and got in praising herself that she did it without anything falling on the ground.

As she waited for him she checked around the car to find something to keep her entertained. She found nothing, and it was a little rude of her to be messing around in his car without him knowing, instead she just drank her drink and ate her muffin.

When she was done with the muffin she put the leftovers on the paper bag, she was also going to put the receipt that he gave her without knowing it when she noticed that was writing in the back. It read ' _Call me_ ' then it a little heart and a phone number. Elsa looked back at the cafe watching the girl who had gave them the coffee, she was talking to possibly another client and was, from Elsa's point of view, flirting with him.

"She's such a slut." she said crumpling the receipt.

"Who's a slut?" Jack asked entering the car making Elsa jump since she wasn't expecting him.

"The barista who gave us our orders." she said keeping her head down so he wouldn't see the blush on her face "She wrote her phone number at the back of the receipt and asked you to call her."

"So you decided to ruin the receipt?"

"Don't make this sound like something that it isn't."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but your eyes do." she said crossing her arms "What did you buy anyway?"

"Just some things I'm gonna need." he said put the bag with the things he bought on the backseat and putting the key in the ignition.

"Like what?" she asked turning her head back to try to see what was in the bag. Inside she saw, what it seemed to be two packs of beer, four packs of cigarettes and at least three lighters. She then turned forward and asked "Why do you need all of this?"

"I just know I'm gonna need it." he said with a smirk

"Jackson Frost are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No, of course not." he said while he was doing the reverse "So where do you wanna go now?"

"I don't know." she inhaled "I wanna go home, but not ready to face Anna. I just want to be in a place where I don't have to deal with problems. I just to be at peace."

Jack thought about Elsa's words for a moment trying to remember a good place for her to be in peace. After a while of thinking he stopped the car at the red light and remember a place as the light turned green.

"I think a know a place for you to be in peace." he said taking a left turn

"Really?" she said trying not to sound to amused by it "Where is it?"

"It's a surprise princess."

"You're kidding right?"

"No. If you want to know you just gonna have to wait and see."

"Fine." she said crossing her arms again and staying silent for the rest of the trip

************X************

"I wonder what she's doing right now." said Anna walking back and forth in the living room while Rapunzel sat in the couch.

"I'm sure she's fine." she said trying to calm her younger cousin down. "I bet she's with Jack right now in his car and he's bringing her home as we speak."

"How can you be so calm?"

"How can you be so stressed?"

"You didn't seem the look on her face when she left."

"And what kind of face was that?" Rapunzel asked in a sarcastic tone as she got up from the couch.

"That face she does when she's mad and sad at the same time."

"Oh. Oh, you're in big trouble then."

"Thanks for the information I already knew." Anna said dropping on the couch

"But I think you should trust him." Punzie said dropping next to her "I know him ever since I was little. And from what you told me about lunch, Elsa seems to trust him. Since she let him see her smile and all that stuff."

"I know that. I just want to know if he managed to convince her at all."

"Then maybe you should call them." Punzie said grabbing her phone "You call Jack and I'll call Elsa."

"Wait, why is it me who was to call Jack?" Anna said grabbing hers

"Because you told me that she might be mad at you. So me being the smart person I am I doubt she would answer your call. So you call him."

"Fine." Anna said sticking out her tongue at Rapunzel. Then the two cousins immediately start to call them and waited for at least one of the calls to be answered. After a few minutes of waiting one of calls was answered, unfortunately it wasn't Elsa.

" _Hey Anna_." Jack said on the other side of the line

"Hey Jack, I was just wondering..." Anna was saying as Rapunzel interrupted her. "Fine, me and Punzie were wondering if you're with Elsa."

" _Yeah she's right here next to me_."

"What did he say?" Rapunzel said trying to listen into the conversation

"Take it easy, I'll put it on speaker phone." said Anna pressing the button on her phone "And btw she's with him."

"Hi Jack. Hi Elsa." Rapunzel said with a smile on her face

" _Hey Punzie. Thanks for giving Anna my number WITHOUT my permission_."

"Sorry, she just wanted to talk to you and well, she didn't have your number." she replied sticking out her tongue to the phone.

"Why didn't you do that?"

"Did what?" Rapunzel asked confused

"You filled my phone with your spit." Anna said angry and cleaning her phone very carefully so she wouldn't end the call

"Oh My God you can't even see the spit if there's any. The only thing I did was sticking out my tongue. There wasn't even any spit in it."

"Well I can see it."

"You're such a liar."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

" _Hey girls I'm losing one percent battery as you guys argue and I really tempted to just hang up_."

"Don't you dare." said the cousins at the same time

" _Then talk to us instead of being just between you two_."

"How's Elsa?" asked Anna

"And where are you guys?" asked Rapunzel

" _We're in the middle of the road to a place I wanna take her but I'm not gonna tell at it is, much to Elsa's annoyance. And I think she's fine. She refuses to talk to me until I tell her where we're going_."

"And where is that exactly?"

" _Punzie knows. It's THAT place is always empty by now. With nobody around_."

"Oh, you mean you're taking her to-" said Rapunzel until she got interrupted

" _Yes_." Jack sighed " _I thought I said I didn't want her to know_."

"Sorry, it almost slipped out. And I stress almost." she said doing a imaginary line

"Hey Jack, can you pass the phone to Elsa?" Anna said

" _You're on speaker. I'm not gonna drive and talk on the phone at the same time_." he said, the last part seemed more like it was to himself than to the phone.

"Hey Elsa, are you still mad at me for what I said after school?" Anna asked omitting the part about Hans.

After what it seemed like an hour of silence from Elsa, Jack decide to talk to see if he could help out.

" _Come on talk to her. She's your sister_."

Then Anna and Rapunzel heard a little mumble from a feminine voice, Elsa.

" _Why not? Just talk to her_."

" _But I don't feel like talking and you can't make me_." Elsa said raising her voice at him and ignoring the fact that her younger sister and cousin were listening.

" _Yes I can_ " he said then the girls on the other side of the phone heard the rubber of the wheel burning the road which meant that he had made a dangerous curve.

" _Now talk_." he said with a hint of irritation on his voice.

" _What do you think you're doing?_ " Elsa said irritated.

" _We're not going anywhere until you talk to Anna_."

" _Are you insane? Start the car_."

" _No_."

" _Fine. Then I'll leave.._ " she said opening the car door.

" _Also no_." he said instantly closing it.

" _Why do you care so much either I talk to her or not?_ "

" _Just because. And why can't you talk to her? That did she do to you for you to be like this?_ "

" _That's none of your business_."

" _Oh my god why don't you just talk to her. I can even take the fucking speaker off if you want_."

" _Because I don't feel like it. I can just talk to her at home_."

" _What? Are you fucking serious?_ "

" _You now what, I'm done talking with you until to start the fucking car_."

As Jack and Elsa fought, Anna and Rapunzel just stood there listening to the conversation unable to make the words to talk. Then when they stopped talking finally Rapunzel decided to talk.

"Well that was... an interesting conversation."

"Yeah... hum Elsa why don't you and me have a talk when you come back?" Anna said "What do you say about that?"

" _It's pronounce 'you and I' Anna_." Elsa sighed " _Fine we'll talk whenever I get home_."

"Cool thanks." she said hanging up the phone. Then turned to face Rapunzel "That was such the weirdest call I ever had."

"Yeah, I wonder why they were arguing like that."

"Yeah, he even made her say 'fucking'. And she never says that. Like ever."

"I know right?"

************X************

It was 5:48 pm when Emilie got home from school and just like everyday when she got home, as she entered the house she yelled the usual 'I'm home' and just like always there as no response.

The first thing she was sitting on the couch and start doing her homework, it was pretty simple and she finished it in at least 15 to 20 minutes. Then she packed her things in the bag and went to her room, put it in a corner and immediately went downstairs to grab something to eat and sit on the couch watching Tv waiting for her mother to come home and start making dinner. She knew how to cooking some things but for her, her mother was the master chef of their household and it was always nice to eat mum's food every once in a while. Jack on the other hand knew how to cook but he didn't do it unless he was home alone or just in the mood for it, so sometimes it just better to cook for him instead of waiting until he feels like doing it.

Emilie was taken of her thoughts, about how nothing good was on tv, by the house phone ringing. She didn't like the house phone because it didn't exactly showed the numbers of the people that were on there so she never knew who was calling.

"Frost residence Emilie speaking." she said picking up the phone

" _Hi Em, it's Bunnymund_."

"Oh hey Bunny."

" _I was wondering if you knew where Jack is. He said he'd come to my house to play on the xbox with me, Tooth, North and Sandy but wasn't showed up_."

"Well, I haven't seen him since he drop me off at school. But I'm gonna check his room, he might be there doing God knows what." she went to the upstairs and when she was at her brother's door she first knock, twice, and since there was no response she just went in. The room was empty there wasn't even a sign that he was there after school. She then went downstairs and picked up the phone "Sorry Bunny he's not here."

" _Do you have an idea where he might be?_ " asked another voice on the line, it was Tooth. Then she mumbled something and said " _By the way, Hi Em!_ "

"Hi Tooth, and no. When I went to his room and wasn't a sign he got home from school at all. Everything was like how he left it in the morning."

" _Can you try and call for us? Everytime one of us tries he hangs up_."

"Sure, I'll call him and I'll tell you guys something." she hang up the house phone and went to grab hers who was in the couch. She dialed Jack's number and after a while he finally picked up.

" _Jesus everyone is calling me today. I feel pretty popular_."

"That just because you said you were going to his house to play xbox and never showed up."

" _Aw shit, I forgot about it. Fucking shit_."

"Language." said Emilie and if she had heard it right, she heard another feminine voice saying the same thing she did in a distance. "Who's with you?"

" _What do you mean?_ "

"Come on don't play dumb with me. You know pretty damn well I heard that."

" _Don't say damn, it looks bad on you_."

"But you can said it?"

" _Well yeah, because I'm a eighteen year old boy_."

"You have a body of an eighteen year old boy. You have the brain of a five year old."

" _Do you need anything else or it just to remind me?_ "

"What do I tell them?"

" _Tell them the truth_."

"That you left them to hang out with some girl?" she asked being sarcastic

" _Of course not. Just tell them I forgot_."

"You're asking me to lie. That's gonna cost you."

" _What do you want?_ "

"I'll tell you when you get home."

" _Fine. Love you_."

"Goodbye."

" _Say it_."

"No."

" _Say that you love me to_."

"No."

" _Say it_."

"You're gonna shut up until I say it are you?"

" _You know me so well. Now say it_."

"Fine. I love you too big brother."

" _See, was it that hard?_ " he said hanging up the phone. Immediately Emilie called Bunny and the rest of the guys and told them that Jack had forgot about the game and went to someplace, Bunny was mad and the rest seemed to understand. Emilie didn't like to lie specially to people she literally knew all her life. She sighed.

"He's gonna paid for this. Real high." she said sitting on the couch again and continue to watch tv.

************X************

Hiccup arrived home after working a part-time job at the auto shop from some girl's father. It was a good job for him, he did it because he liked it and refused to get payed just because he felt like the owner was teaching him more than anything and also felt bad taking money from the old man. He greeted his parents and went to his room to start doing his homework but halfway done with it his mother called him downstairs because he had someone at the door.

When he got down he saw that by the front door stood his friend and classmate Merida DunBroch, and she was holding his pet cat Toothless. Both of them didn't look to happy.

"Hey DunBroch did you miss me already?" he said leaning against the wall

"Don't turn yer dreams into reality." she said in her scottish accent "And by the way this the last time I want to find yer cat in my yard."

"He went again? Why?" he said grabbing Toothless from Merida "What does your yard have that it's so special to him?"

"How would I know that? He's yer cat. And everytime he goes there the triplets go wild."

"You need to learn to control your brothers."

"And you need to control yer cat."

"So who's the archery going for you?"

"Pretty good, I know I'm gonna make to the archery club but I'm just pretending I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a nice person. What about you auto shop boy?"

"Good, the boss is a nice person and I really like fixing things up."

"Yer still refuse to get paid?"

"Yeah, he's such a good person just to let me work there after school. I really don't need him to pay me."

"That's nice coming from yer." she said looking at the clock on the wall "Well I guess I'm going home. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." he said as she left his house, he then looked at the door for a moment and went to the kitchen to grab a snack and went back to his room to continue his homework. In his room Toothless was sleeping in the bed and when Hiccup sat in his table the dark cat got up and went to his owner. He start to pet the cat.

"Why do you always go to her yard?"

************X************

After the call with Rapunzel and Anna, Elsa and Jack didn't talk much and the car ride was all silence. Elsa notice that every few minutes Jack would receive a phone call but he would ignore it. She sighed. Just today she was rude to Jack and Anna, she swore. She never said the word 'fucking' in her entire life and it took Jack almost yelling at her to make her lose control. She sighed again.

"I'm sorry." she blurted out

"About what?" he said keeping his eyes on the road

"About snapping at you in the morning, and again a few minutes go."

"That's fine." he said and then another moment of silence between them happened. His phone rang again but he grabbed it and pressed the red phone button.

"Why do you keep not answering the calls?"

"I don't feel like talking to them."

"Why is that?" she asked looking at him. For some reason he seemed distant.

"I just don't feel like it. I have much important things to take care of." he said looking at her from the corner of his eyes, making her blush

"So... Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"We're almost there. Just wait a few more minutes."

Elsa nodded and waited until the car stopped. She wondered why he wouldn't take her home and be done with it, it didn't cross her mind that he was thinking the exact same thing. He also wondered why go to such trouble just so her could talk to Anna, if it was him and Emilie going through that situation he wanted someone to make him talk to her. But that was just his opinion. After a few short minutes they arrived at the place. Jack got off the car almost immediately while Elsa stood in her sit just looking at the place he had brought her.

"The beach? You brought me to the beach?"

"Yup, now come on. We still have a lot to talk about." he said opening the door for her to get out. She got out slowly admiring the view, while Jack grabbed one of the packs of cigarettes and one of the lighters he had bought. He also turned the radio on and put the volume louder, then he closed the door and leaned against the front of the car while Elsa was a little further away from him.

"Why did you turned the volume up? Won't the people get a little mad because of the noise?" she asked not moving from her spot or facing him

"People don't usually come here in this month, specially on a school night." he lit a cigarette "Why are you far away? You can come a little bit closer I won't bite, unless you want me to."

She did as he told as a song began to play.

_I got a dirty mind_   
_I got filthy ways_   
_I'm tryna bathe my eyy, eyy, in your Milky Way_   
_I'm a legend, I'm irreverent_   
_I be reverend_   
_I be so far u-u-u-u-up, we don't give a fuu-uu-uuck_   
_Welcome to the danger zone_   
_Step into the fantasy_   
_You are not invited to the other side of sanity_   
_They calling me an alien_   
_A big headed astronaut_   
_Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot_

"Want one?" he asked handing her the pack. She hesitated at first but then took one.

"I guess so, since you know who I am." she said taking the lighter from his hand and lighting up her cigarette, she immediately puffed it. "You said you had questions about me, let's hear them."

"Yeah..." he paused for a bit and puffed his cigarette "Why don't he start from the beginning?"

"Fair enough. You may go first."

"Ok. My name's Jackson Overland Frost but I prefer people to call me Jack. And you are?"

"My name is Elizabeth Kimberly Arendelle but people call me Elsa." she answered with a smile "I'm guessing you're from here?"

"Yeah, born and raised. And from what I heard last night you're not."

"No, born in Norway in a city called Arendal. I moved here early this summer."

"You're last name is Arendelle and you come from a town called Arendal?"

"Yeah, from what my father told me when I was young, our family was the founder of the city."

"So you really are royalty."

"In a way, yes."

"So last night you were talking norwegian?" he said to himself throwing his cigarette on the ground "What more languages do you know apart from that and english?"

"Well, counting those two I'm fluent five different languages."

"That's cool, just for me to learning french is already a pain."

"It's pretty easy if you practice."

"I guess. So, do you do any sport?"

"I practice ice skating ever since at a young age. And what about you?"

"I play..." he was saying before getting interrupted by his cell phone ring.

_It's not even summer, why does the DJ keep on playing Summertime Sadness?_   
_After we go to the bathroom, can we go smoke a cigarette?_   
_I really need one_   
_But first, LET ME TAKE A SELFIE_

"I thought you didn't like that song?" she said with a playfull smile and a raised eyebrow

"I don't, it's just a ring tone for a special someone." he said moving a few steps away from her to take the call "Jesus everyone is calling me today. I feel pretty popular."

" _That just because you said you were going to his house to play xbox and never showed up_." his sister said a little angry

"Aw shit, I forgot about it. Fucking shit."

"Language." Elsa said crossing her arms

While he was on the phone Elsa looked at the view and every once in a while at him. She wondered why he moved to answer that call. It was weird to just listen to one part of the conversation, especially since Jack was talking loud.

"Tell them the truth."

"Of course not. Just tell them I forgot."

"What do you want?"

"Fine. Love you."

"Say it."

"Say that you love me to."

"Say it."

"You know me so well. Now say it."

"See, was it that hard?" he said hanging up the phone and going to stand next to Elsa again "So, where were we?"

"You were telling at sports you practice."

"Ok. So, I play hockey, basketball, a little football and sometimes ice skating."

"Really? So you're a sports guy?"

"I guess you can call it that." he said crossing his arms and leaning a little close to her "What other things you can do, apart from speaking five languages."

"Well, from at you heard before I can sing." he nodded "I also like to write when I have the inspiration for it, music or just something. I also can read."

"Ha ha very funny. You forgot to say comediant."

"What about you?" she said sticking out her tongue at him

"Well besides being great at sports and games I don't think I'm really good at anything else." he shrugged his shoulders

"Come on, everyone is good at more than one thing."

"Then I haven't found that thing yet." he said ending the conversation between them and looking at the scenery. The beach was really beautiful especially this time of the year and when almost no one was there to ruin the view. When the next song was starting Jack had an idea, maybe a crazy one. Then he began to take of his clothes and ending up on only wearing his boxers.

_My face above the water_   
_My feet can't touch the ground_

"What do think you're doing?" she asked with a slight blush on her face from watching strip out.

"Being fun." he said jumping on the sea. "Common, the water isn't as cold as you might think."

"No way."

_Touch the ground, and it feels like_   
_I can see the sands on the horizon_   
_Everytime you are not around_

"Come on."

"No."

"Either you come at your own will or I'll come out and drag you here." he said starting to come a little closer to the shore. She thought about the pros and cons, she then sighed.

_I'm slowly drifting away (drifting away)_   
_Wave after wave, wave after wave_   
_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_   
_And it feels like I'm drowning_   
_Pulling against the stream_

"Fine, but have to turn the other way while I undress myself and promise me you will not peek."

"Why? I've seen naked woman before." he said regretting it as her face read the 'i'm-not-joking' expression "Fine."

She turned her back at him and began to undress herself always with a blush on her face. When she turned around she saw that he still had his back turned to her, she smile and jumped in the water. Then she swam little just to be a little close to him as he turned to face her.

_Pulling against the (drifting away)_   
_Wave after wave, wave after wave_   
_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_   
_My face above the water_   
_My feet can't touch the ground_   
_Touch the ground, and it feels like_   
_I can see the sands on the horizon_   
_Everytime you are not around_   
_I'm slowly drifting away (drifting away)_   
_Wave after wave, wave after wave_   
_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_   
_And it feels like I'm drowning_   
_Pulling against the stream_   
_Pulling against the_   
_(Drifting away)_   
_Wave after wave, wave after wave_   
_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_

"See it wasn't that hard." he said with a smirk

"You don't get to talk about things getting 'hard' for you" she said throwing water at him

"Hey no fair" he said throwing water at her. They began a fight throwing water at each other until he grabbed her by the waist and made her face him.

_I wish I could make it easy_   
_Easy to love me, love me_   
_But still I reach, to find a way_   
_I'm stuck here in between_   
_I'm looking for the right words to say_   
_I'm slowly drifting, drifting away_   
_Wave after wave, wave after wave_   
_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_   
_And it feels like I'm drowning_   
_Pulling against the stream_   
_Pulling against the_

They staying like that for a while until she felt that Jack's face was beginning to get closer to hers, as an act of not knowing what to do next she put her hand on his chest from him to stop what he was doing. He stopped and looked at her with sorry eyes and let go of her. He felt embarrassed on what he had done and she refused to look at him.

"It's getting pretty late, how about I take you home."

"S-Sure." she said still not looking at him and starting to swim back to shore with Jack swimming behind her. When they got next to his car they got dressed and went inside but before Jack started the car he smoked another cigarette.

"So where's your house?"

"Just drop me off at Punzie's."

The car trip was quiet, neither of them wanted to talk afraid that the other would talk about the 'almost-kiss' in the sea. The only thing that was sound around them was the car engine, the noise the city would make and the radio Jack had forgot to turn off but now was to lazy to do it.

_I'll be the face in every moon,_   
_Painting a smile along reminding you,_   
_Every panic cheat infused,_   
_We will survive,_   
_But how do we keep our love alive,_   
_Why does something so good feel so damn hard tonight,_   
_When there's nobody's fault we will tire to try,_   
_I'm gonna keep our love alive,_   
_I'm gonna keep our love alive_

Eventually they got to Rapunzel's house.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah." he said as she left his car. Part of him didn't want her to leave just like that but he already had done enough for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:  
> \- Katy Perry - E.T. (Kanye West part)  
> \- The Chainsmokers - #Selfie  
> \- Mr. Probz - Waves (Robin Schulz remix)  
> \- Afrojack, Matthew Koma - Keep Our Love Alive
> 
> *Don't hate if I insulted someone/some music/some book you like but I just felt it would be good for the story*


	6. Talk To Me

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah." he said as she left his car. Part of him didn't want her to leave just like that but he already had done enough for today. Before leaving to his house Jack took a few minutes watching Elsa entering Rapunzel's house, he wanted to talk to her at least one more time but he didn't have an excuse for it. Then he heard a unfamiliar song coming from the car, he searched around for a bit until he found what was right next to the passenger seat where Elsa once stood. It was her phone, Jack took a glimpse at it and saw that it was Anna, and probably Rapunzel also, calling her, he was going to answer it but they hung up first. He looked again at Elsa and realized she was still walking to the door. _Why is she walking so slow?_ then he looked at her phone and before leaving the car to give it back, Jack did the only thing in his mind to keep talking to her.

Elsa left the car for what it seemed like a hurry but as she walked up to the door she realized that she didn't want to go home. She didn't want to face her family about the why of her coming home at this time, she didn't want to go to her big bedroom and do homework until it was dinner time, and she certainly didn't want a chance at receiving a call from them, so started to walk very slowy to see if he could catch up to her and do something to make the time pass, _Anything_. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realized that Jack walked out of his and was standing behind her until he touched her lightly on the shoulder making her turned to face him. Elsa tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the surprise she was showing.

"You forgot your phone in my car." he said handing her the mobile

"Thanks." she said putting a few strands of hair behind her ear "I didn't even notice that I didn't had it."

"I wouldn't either if it hadn't ring. Awesome ringtone by the way."

"T-Thanks." she said feeling herself blushing

"I only heard it for a little while before they hung up, but it was a nice piano playing."

"Thanks."

"Stop saying thanks. And you're welcome." he said turning his back and leaving "See ya tomorrow."

"W-Wait!" she said on a impulse. _Please don't leave_.

"What is it?"

"I-I hummm." she tried to say while she thought what she would say in her mind "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked turning to face her

"Why did you care if me and Anna talked? Why did you take me to the beach? Why didn't you just brought me home?" _Why did you tried to kiss me?_ she wanted to say it but didn't have the courage to. "Why to all of the things you made me do."

Jack let out a deep sigh before answering.

"I honestly don't know how to respond to most of them."

"Try." she said impatiently

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Just to be sure." she said hiding to the real reason. _I just to be sure of what's going on between us_

"About what? What did I do to make you wanting to be sure of something?" he said starting to raise his voice _Does she mean by what happen in the water?_

Elsa hesitated at first but then kept her straight face

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." she said turning to the house, then she felt a hand grabbing her wrist making her facing him again

"Answer me. What did I do to make you wanting to be sure of something?"

"Nothing. It was a stupid question. Now let me go."

"Answer me!" he started to yell, but it was like a quiet yell.

"Let me go!" she said in the tone of voice he had said it, unknow to her she had starting to tear up

"Are you crying?" he asked lowering his voice

"No" she said cleaning her eyes with her free hand "I don't do the crying stuff. I never did and I never will."

"Are you kidding me?" he whispered letting go of her hand. With that she went home as he returned to his car. _Why do I always screw things up between us?_ both of them thought

When she got home the first thing Elsa did was going in the living room, she knew pretty well that it was where she would find her sister and cousin. When she entered it Anna and Rapunzel were sitting on the couch watching TV both girl seemed to be doing a great effort to stay awake, Elsa took a sit on the counch next to the one they were sitting making the younger girls wake up.

"So..." the strawberry-blonde girl asked in a yawn "How did it go?"

"It was..." Elsa stopped, thinking about the correct word to say "Weird"

"Weird? What do you mean by that?" asked Rapunzel getting out of the sofa and grabbing three bottles of water of them

"It's weird for me to hang out with a guy I just met and have words to describe it." she said taking her bottle from the golden blonde girl hands

"Ok, then" Rapunzel said a little confused. Then there was a moment of silence between them until the golden blonde return to talk "So, what was the whole point of Jack wanting to make you and Anna talk?"

Elsa let out a sigh looking at her feet, she knew that this would come one way or another

"Anna has a new boyfriend, that she met today."

"OMG really?" Rapunzel said shocked "That is such great news"

"What?" Elsa said to herself in a whisper

"So tell me: who is he, what's he like, where did you guys meet."

"Well, his name is Hans Westerguard, he is like the nicest and sweetest person I ever met and we met when I went to my locker in the first recess. I fell and he help me pick up my books."

As Anna continued the story, Elsa rolled her eyes at every sentence she would find dumb and reminding herself to never do that, while Rapunzel love listening to every word with a smile on her face. Anna talked about how is handsome and good looking Hans was, also that he had auburn hair, sideburns and "dreamy" eyes. The conversation went on until a beautiful woman with fair skin, long silky brown hair and green eyes entered the room.

"Elsa sweetie, where have you been?"

"Sorry aunt Primrose I was out... with a... friend?" Elsa responded uncertain on what to call Jack right now

"A friend? It's great that both you girls made new friends on your very first day."

"You have no idea" the sisters said in unison

"So, who's your new friend Elsa?" aunt Primrose asked a little bit too curious to Elsa's liking, but she couldn't blame her. Ever since a young age that Elsa had trouble making friends to a point that after a while, she stop trying.

"He's name is Jack" answered Anna

"Do you mean Jack Frost?" the aunt asked and the strawberry-blonde nodded "He sounds familiar. Dearie didn't you talked about him before?"

"I don't think so." Rapunzel said giving her mother a 'shut-up-please' look, unfortunately for her, her mother ignored the look she gave her

"Isn't he the boy you like? I am pretty sure that you said that you liked a Jack Frost." the aunt said putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't remember that." Rapunzel lied trying not to sound too obvious

"I am pretty sure you did dearie."

"I am pretty sure I didn't" as Rapunzel continued to insist that she had never spoken about him and her mother insisting that she had, Anna was enjoying watching the argument between mother & daughter and Elsa was thinking if what her aunt was telling was true, how did Rapunzel was handling the fact that her and Jack were out for at least an hour or two.

"What's this ruckus all about?" asked the man with fair skin, brown hair and facial hair with blue eyes with a calm and peaceful expression on his face coming from the backdoor which lead to the family's garden "Even outside I can hear you."

"Mom keeps insisting that I talked about Jack in the house" Rapunzel said crossing her arms "Which I never did."

As her uncle thought for a moment Elsa kept thinking if her cousin was lying about Jack, if she was Elsa would feel bad spending time with him, but if she was telling the truth Elsa and Jack might be able to spend more time together without her feeling guilty about it.

"Who is this 'Jack' I keep hearing about?" the uncle asked a bit confused

"He is this handsome guy with pale skin, beautiful white hair and striking blue eyes" everybody in the room looked at Anna, who hadn't talked in a while, with a confused look on their faces. Both Elsa and Rapunzel were thinking the why of her saying those things about him if she was dating Hans. "Hey, don't look at me with that face. Those were Elsa's words when I asked her about the guy she was with."

"I never said such a thing." Elsa said crossing her arms around her figure.

"I'm pretty sure you did." Anna said balancing her head up and down and Rapunzel doing the same thing

"I never di..." she interrupted herself when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. When she looked at it she saw it was a new message from Jack Frost. When did I get his number? Unless... Son of a bitch. Instead of opening it right there she thought it wouldn't be great idea with Anna and Rapunzel there to see what he wrote, so she would wait for a bit and then go to her room to see it.

“Huh... Elsa? Hellooooo?”

"Uh? Sorry I received a message. By the way where's Olaf and Marshmallow?" Elsa said trying to change the topic from whom the message were before they started to ask

"Marshmallow is outside sleeping and Olaf was sleeping in your bed the last time I checked." said Rapunzel

With that Elsa got up and went straight to her room saying she was going to do some homework. As she was climbing up the stairs she could still hear her aunt and cousin bickering about that Rapunzel saying that she liked a guy named Jack Frost. She sighed and went straight to her room, laying her backpack in her bed. Then she pet her and Anna's cat Olaf. Olaf was a beautiful cat with white fur all over his body minus his front paws that were a brown colour, he also had in his belly three black spots and a orangey nose with what it seemed like black eyes, unlike Marshmallow who was all white with blue eyes. Marshmallow and Olaf were also different in their way of being, while Olaf liked everyone he sat eyes on, like Anna, Marshmallow was a little like Elsa when dealing with strangers, he looked at them as a threat and if he felt the need to protect Elsa he would even if the only thing they had done was saying something she didn't like.

When Olaf heard someone walking through the door he immediately got up but didn't move from the bed waiting for Elsa to give him a warm hug, when she didn't he left the room and went to sit on Anna's lap. Then he heard a door being closed from behind him.

Elsa sat on her bed thinking for a while, while looking at her surroundings. She had told her family she was going to do homework, but she had already done it in between classes at school, so she didn't know what to do right now. I could put on some music and read something. She got up from her bed and went to her grab her laptop, turn it on and put it on top of her bed. While she was waiting for the computer to do its things Elsa went to the bathroom to clean off her makeup and to undo her bun and did a ponytail. Doing a french braid and then transforming it to a bun was a habit she had since childhood.

When she returned to her room she recognize the snowflakes falling what were her screensaver that mean it was on. Then she layed on bed with the laptop on top her and went to her music paste, grabbed her earphones and put them on, and clicked on a random music.

_Je montre le monde_   
_Je vois pour toi_   
_Les yeux mécaniques_   
_Je suis la caméra_

_Je sens le vent_   
_Je suis le mouvement_   
_Les yeux mécaniques_   
_Je suis la caméra_

Halfway to the music she remembered that Jack had sent her a message, she grabbed her phone from her nightstand, put the passcode to unlock it and went to 'messages'. Before opening his message she inhaled, she could tell with honesty that she was scared of with it would say, she inhaled again and opened the message.

***From: Jack Frost**   
**Time: 18h48**   
**I cared because personally I think it's stupid to refuse to talk to your sister no matter what stupid thing she did or say. You said you wanted to go to a place for peace without other people bothering you, so I thought the beach was a good place. I didn't brought you home because I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night, which we didn't. And finally, because you just needed to let it go.***

Elsa could help to smile at what he sent her. She hit the replied button and wrote what was on her mind. Then she sent it still with a smile on her face.

_De plus en plus près_   
_Dévoile les secrets_   
_Les yeux mécaniques_   
_Je suis la caméra_

_Tu vois les fleurs et les oiseaux_   
_Les amis, les ennemis_   
_Tu entends la musique_   
_Jentends le bruit_

As the phone notice her that the message had been sent she heard a knock on her door, someone opened and it turns out it was Anna. She walked in with a hurt expression and stood quiet in the middle of the room for a few moments looking at her feet while Elsa was looking at her. Finally Anna started to talk.

"Elsa.. can we... can we talk for a moment?" she said still looking at her feet

"Of course. Come sit next me." Anna did has she was told to, but continued to watch her feet. They stood quiet a few seconds before Anna spoke again

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Don't lie, I know you know what i'm sorry for."

"Anna, it's okay."

"No it's not. I know what I did was wrong."

"Anna it's okay. I forgave you after the weird phonecall between the four of us. I just didn't expect you to have a boyfriend on your first day."

"You really mean it?" Anna said taking her eyes of her feet and looking at Elsa. "Because I'm really sorry about dropping the bomb just like that."

"It's okay." Elsa said with honesty "I don't really trust him. But... but... but I will try."

"From you I consider it a victory." Anna said giving her sister a hug, who hugged back. _It's been so long since the last time we hugged_.

"Thanks. Uh.. I almost forgot." Anna stood up to grab something from her jacket. "I believe this is yours" In her right hand was Elsa's bracelet. She throw the bracelet right into Elsa's hands.

"Thank you for returning it." she said immediately putting it back in her wrist.

"Well it's yours to keep. Mom gave it you." Anna started to walk to the door "Well I guess I should be leaving, I have homework to do."

After Anna left Elsa continued to listen to music in her computer while waiting for Jack to respond.

_Video World_   
_Tu es la caméra_   
_DV News_   
_Tu es la caméra_   
_Digital world_   
_Tu es la caméra_   
_A certain night fun_   
_Tu es la caméra_

************X************

After Jack dropped off Elsa at Rapunzel's house he parked his near a park far away from her house, lit one of his cigarettes and grabbed one of the bottle he bought, at first it was a little hard to opened it, but he was Jack Frost for God's sake, the boy who could do anything no matter what it was, so opening a bottle of beer for him it was like a toddler crawling everywhere, it was in their blood, _Or something like that_. Easily he opened it and started to drink, _I'm just gonna drink one so I won't get to drunk_ , he thought to himself. Normally he would drink at least two a day he felt like drinking at all, but today was one of those days when he was upset, and when he was mad about something or someone he would drink until he passed out.

Jack didn't get why he did what he did to Elsa, he wanted to answer her question but he didn't know how to explain something unexplainable, at least for him it was. When he halfway done with his cigarette he put out his cigarette and threw it out the window.

_Am I wrong_   
_For thinking out the box from where I stay?_   
_Am I wrong_   
_For saying that I choose another way?_   
_I ain't trying to do what everybody else doin'_   
_Just 'cause everybody doin' what they all do_   
_If one thing I know, I'll fall but I'll grow_   
_I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home_

He took another sip of the drink and started to think again. Why did he do those things? He couldn't possibly like her, they met in less than 24 hours, he knew in his heart that he liked her, but he didn't love her like he was expecting Elsa to love him, which it was weird for him.

_So am I wrong?_   
_For thinking that we could be something for real?_   
_Now am I wrong?_   
_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_   
_But that's just how I feel,_   
_That's just how I feel_   
_That's just how I feel_   
_Trying to reach the things that I can't see (see, see, see)_

He thought back to the questions she made him before they went their separate ways. ' _Why did you care if me and Anna talked? Why did you take me to the beach? Why didn't you just brought me home? Why to all of the things you made me do_.' It was pretty obvious why he wanted Anna and Elsa to talk to eachother. The reason he took her to the beach was also easy to answer and the thrid question was also easy, if it was a lie. The third and fourth thing she asked were the ones he couldn't answer without lying to himself, but he couldn't tell her that the reason he hadn't brought her home and did the other things was only because he didn't want her to leave him just like that.

_Am I tripping_   
_For having a vision?_   
_My prediction_   
_I'ma be on the top of the world_   
_Walk your walk and don't look back,_   
_Always do what you decide_   
_Don't let them control your life, that's just how I feel oh whoa_   
_Fight for yours and don't let go,_   
_Don't let them compare you, no_   
_Don't worry, you're not alone, that's just how we feel_

After giving it a little more thought about the situation he grabbed his phone and went to dial Elsa's number, that he had put on his phone when she had forgot it on his car and before he gave it back to her. He smiled as he remembered putting his number on her phone, calling himself through her phone keeping her number, figure out the passcode of her phone was a little hard. He really wanted to call her, hear the sound of voice again, but deep inside he knew that if he called her and she kept insisting on him answering her question he would have to lie and it would lead to another arguement between them and he didn't want that, and he doubted she wanted that too.

_Am I wrong? (am I wrong?)_   
_For thinking that we could be something for real?_   
_(Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, oh)_   
_Now am I wrong? (am I wrong?)_   
_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_   
_(Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah)_   
_That's just how I feel,_   
_But that's just how I feel_   
_That's just how I feel_   
_Trying to reach the things that I can't see (see, see, see)_

After a lot of thinking he the clicked the button to write a new message and started to write whatever he thought were the answers to her questions. He knew that one or two were lies but he couldn't tell her the real reason. The reviewed the message to see if he had misspelled something and hit the send button.  
He waited for a few to see if Elsa would or not reply, and waited, and waited until the clock on his phone it seven pm and he couldn't waited any longer, started his car and went home.

_If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_   
_I don't wanna be right, right_   
_If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_   
_I don't wanna be right_   
_If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_   
_I don't wanna be right, right_   
_If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_   
_I don't wanna be right_

Almost twenty minutes later Jack arrived home, he took a deep breath and got out of the car. He took out his keys locked his car and went to open the front door. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right one, which he thought it was really just because Elsa still hadn't answer him. He sighed and walked to the living room, there he saw Emilie lying on the couch watching some TV show that he didn't bother knowing what it was.

"Where were you?" the small girl not taking her eyes of the television.

"Out. I thought I told you that."

"You did." she turned to him "But now I want a more elaborate answer."

"Like what?"

"Like where were you exactly, who was the girl I heard on your phone, things like that."

"Why do you care?" he said going in the kitchen grabbing something to drink. _Why does everybody keep asking me question? What is this 'Ask Jack Frost day'?_

"I'm your younger sister, it's my duty to know this things. And to know all your girlfriends."

"Okay, first of all the girl I was with wasn't 'a girlfriend'. She was a 'girl' space 'friend'. Nothing more." he said grabbing his sister's feet and dragging them off the couch so he could have a seat next to her.

"It didn't sound that."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard beachy noises, so I'm guessing you took her to the beach that is were you like to be alone, and you never take anyone there, not even mom and me."

_Am I wrong?_   
_For thinking that we could be something for real?_   
_Now am I wrong?_   
_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_   
_But that's just how I feel,_   
_But that's just how I feel_   
_That's just how I feel_   
_Trying to reach the things that I can't see (see, see, see)_

Jack was going to answer when he heard the familiar ringtone he had set for message, he try not to seem too eager to open the message, because even if there was a chance that it was from Elsa, it could also be from one of his other friends like Bunny complaining about how he didn't showed up to the afternoon gaming session at his house. Then he heard the familiar ringtone again, meaning he had two messages to see. A feeling deep inside of him was telling that at least one of the messages was from her, but his head was telling him that it was impossible for her to write back even if she wasn't mad at him anymore. He looked back at his sister and saw she was giving him a look that read 'aren't you gonna read it?', it seemed like she was more eager than him, so hi took a deep breath grabbed his phone from his pocket and went to 'messages'. The messages were from two different people, much to his disappointment neither of them were from the person he wanted. The messages from Bunnymund and Tooth.

***From: Bunnymund**   
**Time: 19h18**   
**Where the hell where you mate? We called your house and your sister told us that you weren't there. If you couldn't come you could at least said something.***

Jack give a little smile while writing back to his best friend.

***From: Jack Frost**   
**Time: 19h23**   
**Aww, you do care!***

Then he went to see Tooth's message sent a message identical to Bunny's.

***From: Tooth**   
**Time: 19h20**   
**Jack where were you? Bunny called your house and little Em said she didn't know where you were. Bunny got so mad, Sandman North and I tried to calm him down and it took a while but we did it. Anyway where were you?***

He immediately hit the reply button and give his friend a short and simple answer.

***From: Jack Frost**   
**Time: 19h26**   
**I just forgot and went for a walk. Sorry.***

The ringtone made the beeping sound again indicating that Jack had received another message, but this time he wasn't surprised or sad that the message was from Bunnymund and not from Elsa.

***From: Bunnymund**   
**Time: 19h27**   
**Oh, rack off, ya bloody show pony!***

He gave a little smile again, lock his phone and put it in his pocket and started to watch TV with his sister.

"Who were you texting?" she asked keeping her eyes on the television

"Bunny and Tooth, they were asking me where I was and that they called home."

"Was Bunny mad?" she said not sounding too surprised

"Yep."

"You know you're still owing me for lying to them."

"What does madame Emilie want to not tell mom?"

"When the time comes, you'll know."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"When the time comes, you'll know."

Jack got tired of his sister giving him the same answer to anything he asked her so he got up and was going to his room, but halfway up the stairs the beeping ringtone returned. _Must be Tooth or North or Sandman_. But it was neither of them, Jack was so surprised when he saw from who it was that he almost feel down the stairs. He unlock his phone and went to 'messages' to see what she had replied, but he hesitated at first because of his fears that she would never talk or see him again, but he took a deep breath and opened the message.

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 19h34**   
**Thank you for answering my questions mister Frost and you are right, we didn't get a chance to talk about last night, maybe we should do it soon.**   
**By the way I didn't like the fact that I had your number on my phone without me knowing it.**   
**And sorry for taking my sweet time responding, family business comes first.***

He smiled that she wasn't mad at him and that the only reason for taking such long time to write back was because she maybe talked things out with Anna. He continued to walk to his room, then when he got there he layed on his bed and hit the reply button still with a smile on his face.

_So am I wrong? (am I wrong?)_   
_For thinking that we could be something for real?_   
_(Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, oh)_   
_Now am I wrong? (am I wrong?)_   
_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_   
_(Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah)_   
_But that's just how I feel,_   
_That's just how I feel_   
_But that's just how I feel_   
_Trying to reach the things that I can't see (see, see, see)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:  
> \- Plastiscines - Camera  
> \- Nico & Vinz - Am I Wrong
> 
> *Don't hate if I insulted someone/some music/some book you like but I just felt it would be good for the story*


	7. Up All Night

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 19h35**   
**I should be the one thanking you miss Arendelle for replying to me.**   
**And I would say sorry about you not knowing but it would be a lie.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 19h37**   
**I personally don't like when things like that happen. Especially to me.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 19h39**   
**Well what's done is done. But you should be happy, now we can have awesome conversations like this one.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 19h40**   
**I think it's going to be more like a pain in the ass.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 19h42**   
**And you say I should be careful with my language?***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 19h44**   
**It's only because unlike you I take care of my language and don't swear.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 19h45**   
**Oh really? Like you did back in my car? I forgot, what was the word you said again?***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 19h48**   
**I am NOT gonna say it just so you can be happy.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 19h51**   
**Say what? I'm not making you say whatever you think I'm making you say. I simply said I forgot.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 19h53**   
**I thought you wanted to talk about last night, that's the only reason I'm still talking to you, if not than I'm gonna leave.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 19h55**   
**Okay then.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 19h56**   
**Okay then what?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 19h57**   
**Wait I'm think of something that happen so we can talk.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 19h59**   
**Are you kidding me? You want to talk about something but you have no idea how to even start the conversation.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 20h00**   
**Pretty much. That's how our conversations always begin.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 20h00**   
**I'm leaving.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 20h01**   
**Hey take it easy, I was just joking. Now onto the real conversation: Why did you lie?***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 20h02**   
**What do you mean? When did I lie?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 20h03**   
**Don't act dumb now. Last night after we introduce each other we had fun, but in the morning you were like this total bitch pretending we didn't know each other.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 20h05**   
**What do you want me to say? I got scared okay.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 20h06**   
**Scared of what exactly?**

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 20h07**   
**If you real most know than promise me you won't tell Anna about it. She doesn't need to know.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 20h08**   
**If you don't want me to tell her then I won't.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 20h11**   
**My family doesn't that I went out last night. Or that I went to that bar. Or that I smoke. And I was afraid that if you knew that I was the girl that you met last night, you would talk about all the things we did and then Anna would appear and hear everything.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 20h13**   
**You could've told me that in the first break and I wouldn't touch the subject again.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 20h14**   
**But we met last night, how could I have known that I could trust you?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 20h16**   
**You didn't. But you could have taken a shot.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 20h18**   
**Can we talk about this later? My family just called me for dinner and I'm not gonna text you at the table or they will get suspicious.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 20h20**   
**Yeah go ahead, my sister is also saying she wants to have dinner right now.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 20h21**   
**You have a sister? She's younger or older?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 20h22**   
**Younger. Now go eat your dinner.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h07**   
**Well I'm done for, what about you princess?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h08**   
**Princess?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h09**   
**Elizabeth?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h10**   
**Hellooooooooooooooo? Anyone there?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h12**   
**Elsa?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h13**   
**Princess? Elizabeth? Elsa? Anyone there?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h15**   
**Just so you know I'm right outside your window and if you don't reply in the next 5 minutes I'm gonna throw a rock at you.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 21h19**   
**Are you done?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h20**   
**Why did you take so long so respond back?***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 21h22**   
**Why did you send so many?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h23**   
**I was worried you've forgotten me.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 21h24**   
**Why would I do that?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h26**   
**Don't know. Maybe you got mad about something and were seeing how many messages I could've sent you until I got bored with it.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 21h28**   
**I was planning on doing that, but I was afraid you would never give up and I didn't want my mailbox full.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h30**   
**Awww, you only met yesterday and you already know so much about me.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 21h32**   
**Vous êtes vraiment ennuyeux monsieur Frost.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h33**   
**Hey, I thought we had a 'no french between us' policy miss Arendelle.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 21h35**   
**Sorry couldn't resist. But I don't remember agreeing to such policy between us.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h37**   
**Really? Well I do. I even have it on tape.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 21h38**   
**Really? Does it also have me saying I want you to give it to me hard, while I'm begging on my knees?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h41**   
**Pretty much.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 21h42**   
**You're unbelievable.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h45**   
**But now being serious, why did you take so long to reply?***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 21h47**   
**If you really must know, Anna and Rapunzel were fighting on which one of them would take a shower first. The thing was so ridiculous and I wanted to see how it would end.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h48**   
**And what place did you came in?***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 21h50**   
**I'm always the last one so what between them won't happen to me.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h52**   
**You take showers at ten and some minutes in the fucking night?***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 21h54**   
**Why not? What's your problem with the hour I shower?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 21h56**   
**My problem is that I don't know anyone who takes a fucking shower at 10pm. Especially if your sister and cousin hang all the hot water in the freaking house.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 21h59**   
**First: they don't do that, especially if I'm the last one. Second: I like to take showers at 10pm because I like it and you don't have any business with it. Third: it's the last time I'm gonna warn you about you bad-mouthing.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 22h01**   
**Fine. If I swear one more time I'll stop doing something that upsets you.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 22h02**   
**You're bluffing.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 22h04**   
**You know me so well. But I'm actually gonna promise you that.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 22h06**   
**So if you swear one more thing next to me, you'll stop doing something that will upset me?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 22h07**   
**Yes.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 22h08**   
**Deal.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 22h11**   
**Great. Now about that shower you're going to take.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 22h14**   
**Why? Do you wanna come?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 22h16**   
**Is that an invitation?***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 22h14**   
**Maybe ;)***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 22h16**   
**You shouldn't tease teenage boys like that.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 22h19**   
**Who said I was teasing you?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 22h21**   
**Are you serious?***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 22h24**   
**Of course, why do you think I take baths at 10pm.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 22h28**   
**I'm not going. I know you're lying princess.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 22h33**   
**Actually I'm not. But it's a shame you won't come. I'm going to be all alone in the shower, alone and naked, soaking wet from head to toe.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 22h35**   
**I don't know what to say.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 22h37**   
**It's okay if you don't come.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 22h38**   
**Really?***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 22h46**   
**Yeah, but just so you know I'm gonna miss you in here with me, with our naked bodies pressed on each other, using the bathroom wall as support for a better angle. Me whispering your name right in your ear since I can't scream because we'll alert everyone in the house. But it's okay, I can entertain myself in another way, if you know what I mean.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 22h47**   
**You're good.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 22h49**   
**Thanks, I was almost sure you would fall for that one. But I can bet you have an erection just for actually thinking about it.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 22h52**   
**That's a lie.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 22h54**   
**Yeah sure, she says not actually believing in him. Well, it's almost 11pm it's time for me to go to bed.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 22h56**   
**Yeah me too. See ya tomorrow.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 22h57**   
**Goodnight Jack.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 23h03**   
**Just for the record, you weren't serious about us in the shower together right?***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 23h05**   
**I'm not lying when I say that it might happen in the future. Now please go to bed and let me sleep.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 23h07**   
**Oh come on, How can I sleep now with THAT on my head?***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 23h10**   
**Send me another message and I promise you that THAT will never happen.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 23h12**   
**Fine, goodnight hope you can sleep well knowing that if you ignore me that you missed out one of the best things that ever happen in your life.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 23h13**   
**I can live with that.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 23h15**   
**Hope you know what you're missing out.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 23h17**   
**I think I happy with that.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 23h19**   
**What time did you shower?***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 23h21**   
**Why do you wanna know?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 23h23**   
**Because you said you take freaking showers at 10pm and I know that's a lie because you spent the whole hour talking to me. Unless your phone is water prove. And I didn't swear so lay off my back.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 23h25**   
**If you really must know I took one before dinner.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 23h27**   
**So your phone is water prove.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 23h29**   
**No, I simply didn't tell you that when they called me for dinner, it was actually that dinner was almost ready.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 23h32**   
**I don't understand why you're always lying to me.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 23h34**   
**Because it's almost midnight and you don't wish to let me sleep.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 23h37**   
**That's your fault.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 23h38**   
**How is it my fault?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 23h41**   
**You shouldn't get a 18 year old teenage boy excited.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 23h44**   
**Maybe you shouldn't ask a 17 year old teenage girl such personal questions.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 23h46**   
**You didn't stop me.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 23h48**   
**How are you still awake? Do you even have any sleep in your system left?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 23h51**   
**I do, and I'm actually getting sleepy but I prefer talking to you more:***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 23h52**   
**Go To Sleep. Right Now.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 23h53**   
**Wait.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 23h55**   
**What is it now?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 23h58**   
**You've been complaining a lot about you wanting to sleep and me not letting you, but why can't you just turn your phone off? Or simply ignore me.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 00H01**   
**I'm afraid of what you'll do if I do one of those.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 00h03**   
**Hey I'm not that annoying.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 00h06**   
**Frost I've been telling you that I want to sleep since it was 3 to 11, right now it's midnight.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 00h10**   
**Holy crap you're right.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 00h13**   
**Women are always right Frost.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 00h24**   
**Why do all the women I know have a liking to say that.***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 00h26**   
**Because it's the truth. Now if are done I'm going to go get my beauty sleep.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 00h31**   
**What about friday?***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 00h33**   
**What about it?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 00h36**   
**What are we going to do about it?***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 00h40**   
**To be honest, I don't know.***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 00h44**   
**Say, could you do me a favour?***

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 00h45**   
**What?***

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 00h49**   
**Can you answer your phone?***

_Answer my phone?_ she asked a bit confused but when she started to write a respond text Elsa felt her phone vibrate and out of shock let it fall, she immediately got out of the bed to reach for the phone. When she found it she pressed to button to start the call.

" _I thought you weren't going to pick up_." Jack said on the other line, Elsa could bet her life that he was smirking right now.

"Well, sorry for dropping my phone with the surprise of being called at this hour." she said whispering.

" _Why the whisper?_ "

"I don't know, maybe because it's freaking midnight and I get a phonecall from you and if I talked normally it would a little suspicious don't you think?" she sighed "And wipe that smirk off your face."

" _How'd you know I was smirking?_ "

"Because I can sense it from here." she sighed again and got back in her bed "Why did you call?"

" _Because I wanted to hear the sweet melody of your voice_." Elsa felt her cheeks warm up with what he had said.

"W-Why did you call?" she said trying to keep her posture.

" _You figured me out?_ "

"It wasn't difficult."

" _Well... I wanted to talk to you about friday_."

"Then didn't you texted?"

" _Like I said... I wanted to hear your voice_."

"Can you put aside your Don Juan and be serious about this?"

" _Fine... You must REALLY enjoy taking the fun out of everything_."

"Someone has to be the bad guy."

" _You consider yourself a villain?_ "

"One must assume."

" _Well, I consider myself a hero. Which in this case sucks_."

"Why is that?"

" _You never see the good guy and the bad guy being friends most of the time, even dating would be too much for them_."

"Then in the background you would start hearing some sad music and see flashbacks of how they used to good friends every time they see each other."

" _Then just before the ending of the movie a more greater enemy would come and the hero and villain would have to join forces to beat the new one, and in the final battle the villain would do an act of sacrifice to save world. Then roll the ending credits_."

Elsa giggled, she thought it was a bit funny that instead of talking about something serious she and Jack were just talking about heroes and villains and the clichés movies. Then she thought of something.

"What about the music in the ending credits?"

" _Don't know. It would have to kinda describe their situation, in a way_." as he said that a moment of silence stood between them, thinking about the song for their cliché movie, until Elsa talked again.

"I think I got one."

" _Then sing it princess_."

"And if I only could, make a deal with God, and get him to swap our places, be running up that road, be running up that hill, be running up that building, if I only could."

" _That would be awesome, but please tell it would be the Placebo version_." that made Elsa giggle again.

"It would be."

" _Great, we have ourselves a movie. Now we just need to start casting_."

"That's the biggest cliché movie ever."

" _That would be a good title for the movie 'The Biggest Cliché Movie Ever'_."

They laughed a bit with what he had said, and Elsa couldn't be more enchanted with his laugh.

"Now can we get on with serious bussiness?"

" _Fine_."

"What are we going to do about Friday?"

" _We hang out at the Wicked & Suspicious until it's time one of us to go home_."

"It's not that simple Jack."

" _What do you mean?_ "

"I told that my family didn't know that I went out."

" _So? Do the same thing you did the first time_."

"I don't know if I can do it again. My window is a little high of the ground and I almost killed myself the last time."

" _I'll help you out_."

"How?" she said coldy

" _Don't get 'cold tone' on me princess. I don't know how to help, but I will if you let me_."

"But it's the 'how' that's worrying me."

" _I know_." Jack went silent for a few minutes, it worried Elsa a bit that she had to double check that he didn't hang up the phone. " _I have an idea_."

"Oh God."

" _Hey, that's incredibly insulting to me. But anyways, what if around the time, say thirty minutes, before your family goes to sleep you send me a text so I can pick you up?_ "

"Yeah, because they won't hear your car." she said sarcastically. "And I also don't have nosy neighbours that will see your car parked at my door."

" _I'm not gonna park at your door, I'm gonna park a few blocks away and if we keep quiet none of your nosy neighbours will see us. Then we can go_."

"How will I know you're here?"

" _I'll send you a text_."

"How will I get out of the house?"

" _The same way you did before. Say how did you almost 'kill-yourself' last time?_ "

"I was almost touching the ground when suddenly I lost my footing and fell."

" _Okay, so when I get to your house you have to tell me which one is your window so I'll be there in case you fall and do kill yourself_."

"Such a nice person. Now if that's everything I want to sleep the hours I still have, you should try and do the same."

" _Fine, but that's only because it's two am and I have to wake up at six to get me and my sister to school_."

"Goodnight Frost."

" _Goodnight princess, sweet dreams_." with that he hang up and Elsa put her phone in her nightstand and layed back in bed and closed her eyes trying to get some sleep. She smiled, it was the first she stayed up until two in the morning, specially talking to a boy she only had met two nights ago. Jack seemed to have a effect on her and she didn't know why or how, but it matter to her. As she was welcoming 'Dreamland' her phone vibrated indicating that she had a new message. She let out a heavy sigh, Elsa didn't need to be a medium to now that the message was from Jack. Is he ever going to let me sleep? she asked herself letting out another heavy sigh before grabbing her phone again to see what he had sent her this time.

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 02h21**   
**Don't worry if you fall I'll be there to catch you.***

Elsa smile was she thought of a way to respond to him.

************X************

Jack on the other hand was laying in his bed, still awake, waiting to see if Elsa would even text him back. He closed his eyes and tried thinking about something, for what he count five minutes, when his phone vibrated and beeped informing him that he had a new message. He grabbed it and saw that it was a message with a picture attached to it from Elsa.

When he opened the message he let out a chuckle with what she had done. The picture was a image of Elsa with a smirk on her face and giving him the middle finger, in the text below it was written 'Go Fuck Yourself'. He hit the reply button.

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 02h33**   
**With Pleasure ;).***

He put his phone back in the nightstand and closed his eyes trying to sleep, while he still had a smile on his face and a little nervous about Friday, he didn't know why because going out with Elsa would be like going out with his friends, but somehow it felt different to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter:  
> \- Placebo - Running Up That Hill
> 
> *Don't hate if I insulted someone/some music/some book you like but I just felt it would be good for the story*


	8. Just a Dream

_Jack woke up hearing the sounds of the ocean waves, the only thing around was the golden sand people always find at the beach. It took him a minute to realize that he was standing in the middle of Burgess beach, he would recognize it anywhere. He got up, shook his hair to get the sand of it and also realized that he was wearing his swimwear._

_He looked around to see if there was other person in there, but he was all alone. After a while he started to walk around the beach. Eventually he found a stick and started to drawn a tail and also stood near the water so he would fell the water on his feet._

_After a while of walking he saw, in a distance, what it seemed like another person. From what he could figure out, it was a woman with a white bikini. Jack started to run towards the girl and when he was only a few feet away from her, he realized who she was._

_She had beautiful pale skin and long platinum blonde hair tied in a side braid, when she turned to face him Jack also saw that she had blue eyes, light freckles and rosy cheeks. She gave him a smile with her beautiful and luscious pink lips and Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her, he would recognize her anywhere and any day he would saw her. She was literally the girl of his dreams. Beautiful Elsa._

_He walked a little more just to get close to her, she was sitting on top of a rock with her legs close to her chest but as he took a seat next to her she got up and took a seat on top of him. Although he was a little nervous about her attitude he forced his arms to hold her by her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. Elsa was staring into the sea never once realizing that Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her._

_After a minute or so had passed he finally relax and also started to watch whatever it was that kept Elsa's interest for so long. But being relaxed didn't last long as Elsa covered his hands with hers, turned her head a little to the side so she could face him and give a little peck on his neck. It all happen so fast that he didn't even had time to realize it had happen. He gave a smirk as she gave him another one in his neck again, and again, and again, and again. She gave him so many that he stopped tracking them. As she stopped and returned to watch the sea he turned a little to the side so he could face the side of her neck that didn't had her beautiful hair on it._

_"Why did you stop?"_

_"You were becaming too greedy with the kisses." she said never once stopping watching the ocean._

_"I didn't ask you to start giving them, you did it at your own free will."_

_"Why did you think I stopped?"_

_"Okay princess, what do you want me to do?" he said as he started to kiss the side of her neck that he was facing. As she shivered to his kiss Jack knew he had done a good job and continued to kiss her sweet neck._

_"That's a good start."_

_"What do you mean good start?"_

_She got off his lap and turned to face him and went straight to him, she got so close to him that they were almost closing the little space that existing between them. Their noses were touching and also their foreheads, but the thing that interested Jack the most was their lips, they were centimeters from each other. Jack stopped looking at her lips and started to look at her eyes. In them he found the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen in his life, sure he had blue eyes but his were darker than hers, and he had heard that the eyes are the mirror to the soul but somehow hers felt different and he didn't know how to explain them._

_"I know what you what to do." she said interrupting his thoughts._

_"And... what do we next princess?"_

_"You can kiss me if you want it."_

_"Really? Or it'll be like last time?"_

_"Last time... Last time I was scared." she said moving away from him and getting closer to the water. "I wasn't expecting you to kiss me only a few hours after we met and I... I got scared."_

_He stood up from the rock and started to walk towards her and every step he gave to get close to her, she would gave a step to stay away from him. Elsa did this until she felt the water in her feet._

_"Sorry." she said in a whimper turning her head down facing the ground beneath her feet as Jack would get closer and closer to her. When he got close enough to her, he grabbed her waist with one hand and with the other he grabbed her face and turn it so she could face him. Her eyes were starting to get a bit teary._

_"Why are you apologizing? I don't blame you for being scared. And neither should you."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"It's okay to be scared. And just because you're scared, it doesn't mean that you should run away."_

_"How can you still be so nice to me?"_

_"Because I like you too much."_

_And with that she stepped a little away from him and before he tried to grab her again, she grabbed the hand he had used on her face to drag him further into the water with her. After beinging at a good distance from the land Elsa lets go of his hand._

_"Here we are again."_

_"Yup."_

_"So... what do you want to do?"_

_"I think you know what I wanna do, but I'm afraid that if I do it, you'll run away again."_

_With that Elsa undid her braid, which had left him mesmerized, and stepped closer to Jack. Eventually she intertwine her arms around his neck so that they would be closer. He was a little surprised by her actions and how their bodies connected with one another._

_"You can do it this time." she said staring into his eyes. "I promise I won't run away this time."_

_"How can I be sure that you're tell the truth?"_

_"...Because I promised... And when I promise something I never go back on my word. That's why we're meeting again Friday at that awful place."_

_"You didn't have to show up. You didn't promise anything."_

_"Not to you. But I... I promise myself, the night we met, that I would do anything in my power to see again the white-haired boy."_

_"I like that promise."_

_They stood there in silence, in each other's arms. Every now and then Jack would kiss her forehead and Elsa would kiss either his cheek or his neck._

_"You know... You still have to kiss me." she said slightly moving away from him._

_"What are you talking about? I was kissing you."_

_"Yeah, but not on the lips."_

_"That's just because I'm scared."_

_"Of what?"_

_"That if I do it... You'll run away and disappear."_

_"But I'm not going to do that, remember?... I promised." said Elsa starting to close the space between her and Jack. Their foreheads and noses were touching again, and just like last time their lips were separated by the little space that was left between them, but this time they were millimeters away from each other. She was staring into his eyes and admiring them just like he admired hers, she felt a bit nervous and Jack could see that in her eyes, but this time instead of stopping him, she just started to bite her lower lip._

_"You're nervous." he said never once taking his eyes off of her._

_"As are you."_

_"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."_

_"...But I want to."_

_And just like that they closed the space that was left so they could become one. It was a passionate kiss, filled with hidden emotions, it was a hungry and needed kiss like they had waited their whole lifes to happen. But it was greedy, as they didn't let go of each other, in fact they refused to let go, even in needing to breath, as they both were afraid that if they let go, the other would fade away. Jack's arms came to life as they moved from beginning on Elsa's back down to her waist, then they separated so they could catch their breaths and then Elsa kissed him again, and the kiss became more fiery with Jack's tongue asking Elsa permission so she could open her mouth to deepened the kiss and she let. Their tongues were in a infinite dance with one another, it was like electricity. Then Elsa wrapped her legs around his waist and he grabbed onto her thigh and pulled her up higher._

_They only stopped when they need to catch their breath, then they stared into each other's eyes, both smiling._

_"How was it for you?" Elsa asked still with a goofy smile plastered on her face._

_"One of the best in my entire life."_

_"How many people did you kiss on the lips?" she asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Well, there's you, the woman I lost my virginity and my ex-girlfriend. But you're still the number one. And you?"_

_"... You're my first." she said with a faint blush on her cheeks._

_"Seriously?" he said with a hint of sarcasm._

_"Of course Jack. I wouldn't lie about stuff like that." she said a little annoyed that he didn't seemed to believe her._

_"Sorry princess, it won't happen again." he said leaving a trail of kisses down her neck._

_"You're not going to tempt me with that."_

_"I wasn't trying, but... was this really your first kiss?"_

_"Yes... Why do you keep doubting me?"_

_"It's hard to believe a pretty girl like wasn't been kissed before."_

_"That's only because I had interest in it, before today."_

_"Then how was your first time? Was it any good?"_

_"...Well... I wouldn't say it was good."_

_"What do you mean?" he said a little scared that she actually didn't like the kisses they had shared._

_"Relax." she said giving a little peck on his forehead "I'm not saying it was bad. But it wasn't good either."_

_"So... It classifies in the middle of them? Because my previously affairs told me I was one of the best." he said with proud making Elsa roll her eyes._

_"And they weren't lying. When I was saying it wasn't good nor bad, it was because it was better than good."_

_"Oh... Then how was it?"_

_Elsa smiled and gave him a peck on the lips._

_"It..."_

_And another._

_"Was..."_

_And another..._

************X************

Jack had woke up hearing the sound of his alarm clock and dammed the blood thing for waking him up on one of the best parts of his dream. He really wanted to know what dream-Elsa was going to say. He heard a loud knock on his door and knew who it was. His little sister had invented this so that if Jack was awake he would respond 'come in' and if he wasn't she would just leave and came back another time, usually thirty minutes later.

"Jack I know you're awake. Stop pretending you aren't." said Emilie still knocking on the door.

"Then stop knocking and come in."

When she went in the room, Emilie immediately grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm changing my ringtone on your phone."

"And couldn't you just say what the song is so I can put it?"

"No, because you'll start doing the same thing you did last time."

"Not my fault you have horrible taste in music."

"I say the same thing to do dear brother." she said giving him back his phone. "Okay, done."

"Does that mean you'll leave my room so I can get dressed?"

"Not yet, first I want you to hear the my new song." she said dialing his number. Then the song started.

_Boom clap, the sound in my heart_   
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_   
_Boom clap, you make me feel good_   
_Come on to me, come on to me now_

"Hey, why did you turn it off?"

"Because it's a annoying little song made for people also annoying like you."

"It's not annoying, because if it was, it wouldn't be in "The Fault in Our Stars"".

"Again? I thought it was a book."

"It is a book, that inspired a movie with this beautiful song." she said crossing her arms "How do you even know it's a book? I thought you didn't care about stuff like that."

"I.. ahm... saw a girl reading that book yesterday in school."

"Who's that girl? Is that the same one that was with you yesterday when I called?"

Before Jack could answer, the Frost children heard their mother calling them downstairs for breakfast.

"Coming mommy." Emilie said starting to leave her brother's room but turning back to say one more thing "Don't think this is over. And you're still owing me."

When she left Jack removed his pyjamas, that was only sweatpants and a white t-shirt, and went to his closet to pick his clothing for the day. He went with a simple shirt and jeans and also grabbed his leather jacket, just because he wanted to. Then he proceeded to his change his backpack to the notebooks and books he was going to use today, hopefully because it would only be weight on his back, in class. When he was done he went downstairs, put his bag on the couch next to his sister's and went straight into the kitchen. His mother was nowhere to be seen, probably getting ready for work, and his sister was already on the table halfway done with breakfast and on the seat in front of her was a plate with a simple bacon & eggs waiting for him. He took his seat and began eating, then he heard a door being opened, which was his mother exiting the downstairs bathroom.

"Okay, I'll be leaving in five minutes. You kids sure you have everything for today?"

"Yes mom." they said at the same time.

"Okay." said their mother giving a heavy sigh and taking a sit at one of the empty chairs. "I'm stressing out again, aren't I?"

"Yes." they said again at the same time.

"I know you guys don't like it, but we all have to make an effort. I also know this is going to be a little hard, but it's just for some more time. Then I promise that we'll have breakfast and all the other things we used to do all together again."

"That's what you've been saying the past years and it still hasn't change at all." Jack said a little annoyed at his mother statement while Emilie staying quiet looking at what was left of her food.

"I know how you fell Jack... but there isn't anything I can do about it."

"Why even bother saying that? It's always the same conversation in the morning when you actually have time to sit down and talk to your kids."

"Don't start raising your voice at me. We are all doing the best we can, and honestly your addictions don't help at all."

Jack hesitated before respoding to his mother, never once raising his head to look her in the eyes, just stairing at the plate in front of him.

"It's the only thing that makes me feel alive." he said in a quiet voice.

"Jack those things are bad for you and just because you're eighteen doesn't give you the right to destroy yourself in those ways. When I gave you and your sister money to spend it as you want it I didn't mean for you to spend it all on cigars and booze."

"It doesn't matter. It's my money I will spend it on whatever I want."

"Jack please try listening to me for once in your life."

"I don't care okay? I will live my life the way I want it. So please do me a favor and stop interfering in it. Stop caring about me and start pretending I don't exist if it's what means for you to back off." he said yelling at his mother, it was starting to become more of a habit than a thing only happen once or twice. He didn't like fighting with his mother, hell he didn't like fighting with anyone in particular unless he had a reason to it, but his mother was too stubborn to see what was in front of her and he needed to call her back into reality. He didn't take his eyes of the plate, he didn't needed to look at his mother face to know she was on the verge of crying. He also didn't need to look at his sister to see she had broken eyes.

"Jack..." his mother said trying to reason with him.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to work?" he said coldy towards her.

With that she went to grab her things, then she returned to give Emilie a kiss of her forehead, she wanted to do the same thing with Jack but she hesitated, she knew her son well enough to know that he didn't wanted her to get close to him, so she just gave him a sad look and left the house. As soon as he heard the door being closed Jack grabbed his plate, put the rest of the food on the garbage and the plate on the sink, checked if he still had his pack of cigarettes on the left pocket of his jacket and lighter and went to the house backyard. Even though he was a smoker, Jack didn't enjoy smoking in front of sister or inside of the house. He sat on the ground, lit his cigarette and stood there watching the sky.

"You shouldn't yell at mom. She's just trying to do the best she can with the little she gets." said his little sister behind him stading by the door. Emilie was expecting him to talk but he just kept quiet, puffing his cigarette. She gave a sigh before going back inside.

Deep inside Jack knew he should treat his own mother like that, but he hated that she would always say optimistic things when deep down they knew what was really going on in their lives. They a two-story house that served well for the three of them, but the bills just kept coming, it wasn't a easy but it was the only they know.

When he finished his cigarette he went back inside, and he found his sister with her bag on her back and watching some show on TV. He grabbed his bag and told Emilie it was time to leave, she immediately got up, turn off the TV and went in the direction to Jack's car, while he locked to house main door. When they were making their to her school Jack decided to make peace with her.

"I'm sorry that I snapped, but we have to live in the real world."

"...You shouldn't had to yell at her for that."

"I know... But she keeps promising things she can't make and it really bugs me."

"But you two always argue about that for the past two years and I tired of it."

"I know... I'll try to not get so angry when she brings up the situation again."

"Don't try... Just simply do it. That's what I've been doing."

"I know you don't like us yelling at one another, but even you have to admit that she's been saying that 'we're going to have breakfast again together' so many times that it lost it's touch."

They both stood in silence but when they got to a stop sign Emilie decided to talk again.

"Who's Elsa?"

When she asked him that, Jack made a dangerous turn that made him almost hit a car that was on the other line of the road.

"W-Why do you ask?" he said nervous

"Because I got up in the middle of the night to drink water and I heard talking to someone. And today after I change my ringtone on your phone I went to see your calls and I saw the name Elsa. Who's her?"

"J-Just a friend."

"That kept you up until two in the morning?"

"Actually I was the one that kept her up."

"Then you're a bad friend."

"I'm not that bad."

"Oh really? Yesterday you disappeared to the beach with some girl without telling anybody which lead to Bunny and the others calling our house. Not counting all the stupid things you also done."then she thought on something a while "Wait, was Elsa the girl you were with yesterday?"

"N-No."

"Liar. I know your lying face, I've seen it before."

"Fine, so if I was? It's not a big scandal."

"You like her?"

Jack didn't respond.

"Did you had a dream about her?"

He didn't respond again, but she could see in his face that he did like her and had a dream about her.

"You're an asshole."

"Hey, why are you speaking in such bad language?"

"Because that's what you are. You kept her awake till two am and you expect her to like you back?"

"You're to smart for a twelve year old girl."

"I don't care, that doesn't change what you did. And I'm going to be thirteen in a month."

Then they arrived at the parking lot in her school.

"Okay, now scram I have school to go too."

"That doesn't do you any good." she said getting out of the car. "Are you going to tell her you like her?"

"Ahem... Maybe another time."

"Then I suggest you do it fast." she said leaving her brother and going inside her school leaving Jack to think about what she had said. She may be almost thirteen but she's smarter then a lot of people a lot older than her.


	9. Date Plans

Today was thursday, around six in the morning and Elsa as just woken up from one of the weirdest dreams she ever had. For some reason it involved Jack and a beach, it looked so real but she didn't know what it meant so she got off her bed and change from her pyjamas to a simple blue jeans and a sky blue shirt with white snowflakes all around it and put on her dark blue sneakers and in the end she grabbed the bracelet that her mother had given her from the nightstand and put it on. She then went into the bathroom to comb her hair making it into a french braid and then into a bun with a blue ribbon woven into it. Then she applied some dusty lavender eye shadow and magenta lipstick, just like she did everyday.

Elsa then went back into her room, made her bed and then went to prepare her backpack to today's lessons, she checked her schedule at least three times before she was sure that she didn't put anything unnecessary in it, and also sure she had put the right things in it, there was a lot on her mind and it was all Jack's fault. Ever since she met him that he was on her mind and the thought of meeting him the next day still scared her, he kept her up until two in the morning even if part of that was her fault, he took her to the beach because she needed to be alone for sometime, they even argued over the stupidest things, but he never gave up and called it a day like another person had done in his place and she couldn't give him up. For Elsa, Jack was like her personal drug, it had good and bad moments but in the end, she would always run to it, but what worried her the most were the feelings Rapunzel might feel for him.

Elsa sat in her bed starting to think the pros and cons of the situation. Pro, she can be herself around Jack: smoke, being a smarty-pants, he could make her feel better after a fight, make some jokes and being childish around him, something she couldn't do with her family. Being the next-in-line to the company her father and uncle build from the ground Elsa couldn't be herself with them, she had to be this powerful, reserved, regal, selfless, intelligent person everybody expected her to be, something she despised doing even if it was who she really was. She loved spending the little time she had with Jack and she would love to continue to do that in the future, but that would be a little more complicated to do once she turn eighteen. By the age of eighteen Elsa would start working on her father's company and doing everything her father did, even if she would only assume control at the age of twenty-one.

Con: After december twenty-one it would be harder to hang out with him, even of she could there would be a time when she would go back to Arendal and then there was the possibility of Rapunzel liking him and that beat all the pros. Elsa could never like Jack if Rapunzel liked him. She met him first, she knew him the longest, she may even knew his likes and dislikes and all the other stuff he did in his life. If she was competing for his affections, she would lose in a instant. Plus, even if there was a possibility of her liking him, it would be weird for her because they met almost three days ago and Elsa didn't want to jump to a relationship like Anna did with Hans.

She was taken of her thoughts when she heard people's feet walking around, then going downstairs and then walking up the stairs, going towards a room and closing the door. She looked at the clock that was standing in the nightstand and saw that it was twenty to seven, she knew it was too early to be Anna, Rapunzel's alarm clock would only ring at seven in the morning, and her uncle and aunt didn't need to wake up early today because their job would start around nine or ten in the morning, working hours in their company was very flexible and as they were the bosses they could arrive at those hours, but on other days they arrived early, and sometimes there were even days when her aunt didn't need to go because his uncle said that he had everything "under control". They didn't need to worry about the girls not eating breakfast or not going to school because they knew they could count on Elsa to do it for them, she worried about if Anna and Rapunzel were well fed in the morning, she would make sure that they didn't forgot anything, drive them to school and even making sure that they were okay at all times. Most of the times it was Elsa herself that did the breakfast around the house.

Elsa heard the footsteps again, but this time instead of going downstairs they went to, what Elsa figured out as being the bathroom on that floor and stayed there for a few minutes and then she heard a door closing. She got up and got out of her room, there was no reason to still hide in her room if another person was awake, and since the bathroom on this floor was past all the bedroom Elsa could pretend to walk to the bathroom when in reality she was just seeing which bedroom door was open. She walked looking at the bedroom doors, she passed her sister's door knowing pretty well it wasn't her, her cousin's door was slightly ajar, but it was a little too dark inside to see anything and her uncle and aunts were closed. Eventually she got to the bathroom and she could hear water running from inside, she first thought of just opening the door but then decided to knock, she knew that there was somebody in there and it would rude to just open the door on them, so she knocked on the door and waited for the person to reply.

" _Just a minute_." said the voice. It was a feminine voice, Elsa figured out it was Rapunzel, but she needed to be sure and decided to knock again.

" _Just a minute_." repeated the voice but now in a more angry tone, making Elsa sure that it was Rapunzel she hates to be disturbed while she was in the bathroom.

"Open up, it's me." Elsa said calmly in a whisper.

" _Who's me?_ "

"Elsa, who do you think that wakes up earlier than everybody else in the house?" with that answer the door to the bathroom was opened. Elsa immediately got inside and closed the door behind her, not wanting to disturb anyone else. She then turn to Rapunzel who was brushing her teeth. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with oranges and yellow flowers all around it and white ballet shoes, she had her golden blonde hair tied in a ponytail. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep so decided to start the day." she said with her mouth full of toothpaste. "You?"

"You know I always wake up early." she said leaning against the door.

"Yeah, but..." Rapunzel then spit the toothpaste to the lavatory, then put water in her mouth, gargle and spit it again. "But this time so seem worried."

"How can you tell?"

"Your face. Whenever you are worried about something you make a sadder expression."

"Oh..."

"So... Tell what's wrong?" her cousin said turning to her.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just... thinking about something that's all."

"About?"

"It's personal..." Elsa said looking at her feet. She didn't want to tell Rapunzel that tomorrow night she was going on a 'date' with Jack. It might break her heart.

"Oh come on." she said grabbing Elsa's arms making her look at her. "You can tell me anything. We're family."

"It's kinda of a long story."

"You have until ten to eight to tell me." Rapunzel said crossing her arms "And you know I like long stories."

Elsa hesitated at first but she gave a heavy sigh and thought in how she should began.

"It's about Jack."

"Oh..." Rapunzel said. Elsa could see in her cousin's eyes that she was sad about it. "What about him?"

"You know that yesterday I spend the afternoon with him?" Rapunzel gave her a nod. "So... before I went inside, he asked me... to go out with him... tomorrow night."

"Oh..." Rapunzel stayed silent for a bit before inhaling "And?"

"And... I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean? You obviously liked him enough to go to the beach yesterday with him."

"How do you know about the beach?"

"It the one and only place Jack goes to be alone. It's weird that he took you there since he doesn't do that to anyone else, not even his ex-girlfriend went there with him."

"Oh... He did say it was a good place to be alone."

"...What answer did you give him?"

"He expects me to give a answer today."

"And what are you gonna say?"

"...I don't know."

Rapunzel stayed silent looking at Elsa before talking again.

"Is it because of me?" Elsa didn't need to respond to her, because Rapunzel already knew that the answer was yes. She gave a sigh before telling Elsa to move away from the door. "Let's continue this conversation in my room."

Rapunzel grabbed Elsa's hand and led her into the bedroom. She didn't know how to feel about what Elsa had told and Rapunzel really wanted to Anna about Elsa's date tomorrow but... could she really tell Elsa the truth without making one of them feel bad for the other? When they got to Rapunzel's bedroom she told Elsa to sit in her bed. She took a look at Elsa and saw that she seemed traumatized by something, she had her arms around her and looking at some empty space in the room. Why was she like that all of the sudden? The last time she saw her cousin like this was when something happen to her parents.

"Okay so... You stay there while I go to the kitchen. I'll be back in a jiffy." Rapunzel almost run to the kitchen, she hated to see Elsa like that, but why was she doing that? Rapunzel didn't said anything wrong or at least she hoped she didn't.

When Rapunzel returned to her room she saw that Elsa was in the same position that she was when Rapunzel went to the kitchen, she immediately took a sit next to her cousin.

"Elsa drink this." she said offering a glass of water. "It will make you feel better I promise."

Elsa turn her head from looking at the wall to look at her cousin. Elsa didn't know what was wrong with herself, after what Rapunzel said in the bathroom she just froze. She took the glass of water from her cousin's hands and drank it, but something was a bit off.

"This water tastes weird. What's in it?"

"A lil bit of sugar." she said innocently. "I read on the internet that if you gave someone a glass of water with sugar on it, it will calm the person."

"I think you overdid the sugar."

"But you're calm right?"

"Yes." she said with a smile.

"Another job well-done by doctor Punzie." Rapunzel said really happy and clapping her hands. "Self-five."

"Thanks for that." Elsa said giving her cousin a hug.

"No problemo. But don't go doing that again okay?" she said returning the hug. They stood there hugging each other for a while until Rapunzel's phone started to ring, it was the alarm telling them it was seven in the morning. Rapunzel step away from Elsa to turn off the alarm.

"We still need to talk about your date with the Ice Man."

"Ice Man?" Elsa asked sitting again in the bed.

"Yup, that's what the other students around the school call him during the winter."

"Why is that?"

"Jesus Christ, you hangout with him yesterday basically all afternoon and he didn't tell you anything?"

"We only talked about sports we practice and what we like to do in our free time."

"Oh my God." she said running her fingers through her hair. "There is much stuff you need to know."

"Wait... Does that mean you're okay about this?"

"I guess... I mean, I want to help you get ready to your date but at the same time I'm kinda jealous."

"If you want I can cancel it."

"NO!" Rapunzel said in a scream. "No way. That's not happening. Yes, I'm jealous that you're going on a date with Jack but at the same time... I'm really happy for you. You two have much in common."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's a long list so I'm not gonna say every single one."

"So... You're really not mad?"

"No, how many times do I have to say this?"

"Okay... Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I think it's time to start the day." Elsa said getting up. "I'll start the breakfast, you wake up Anna."

"Yes sir... I mean madam."

Elsa walked towards the door but stop in her tracks and turn to Rapunzel.

"Just one more thing."

"If you ask me again if I'm okay with this, I'm gonna start saying no." Rapunzel said crossing her arms.

"It's not that. It was if you could not tell your parents about the whole 'date' thing."

"Deal... Only if I can tell Anna."

Elsa wanted to say no, because if Rapunzel told Anna she would never hear the end of it but between telling Anna and telling Thomas and Primrose, it wasn't really a easy decision. Elsa gave a heavy sigh and agreed. They left the room, while Elsa was walking down the stairs she saw Rapunzel going in Anna's room. When she got to the kitchen she started to make pancakes, when it was done she grabbed the plates from the top cabinet, put them in the plates and decorated the food like she knew what they would like: Rapunzel's had acer syrup, whipped cream and on top of it oranges cut like suns; Anna's had syrup, whipped cream, strawberries and blueberries; Elsa's were the most simple, it only had syrup. She put the plates around the table, grabbed the glasses from the top shelf and the natural orange juice from the fridge and pour it. Then she sat down and waited until the girls came down. She took a bite out of her pancakes when she heard noise from the stairs. As soon as Anna and Rapunzel walked into the kitchen, they immediately saw their plates and started to run to their seats. Anna was wearing a pink t-shirt with yellow letters saying 'First Love: Food', simple jeans and light pink ballet shoes, she also had her strawberry-blonde hair in braided pigtails.

"So Elsa..." Anna said trying to make conversation. "Are there some boys in your life?"

"You already told her about tomorrow?" said Elsa looking at Rapunzel with a arched eyebrow.

"It was the only way for her to wake up." said the blonde with her mouth full of food.

"Come on Elsa, it's the first time we all get to bond about boys." said Anna eating a blueberry.

"We are not bonding. One of us is getting annoyed by the other two." she said drinking some orange juice.

"Don't be such a nag."

"Yeah, it's the first time we can get excited about you being on a date."

"After some time of you ignoring all the guys that showed the little bit of interest in you."

"We almost lost hope."

"But then, just like that" Anna said snapping her fingers "Then comes Jack Frost, the first boy you seem to like."

"Now our hope has returned. Especially since yesterday."

"Why the world are you two ganging up on me?" Elsa said getting up from her seat and going to the kitchen sink to clean her dish.

"Because it's a special moment in every girl's life" they said at the same time.

"Maybe it's special for you, but for me... it's just like another day." she said finishing washing the plate and turning to them. "Now hurry up, it's almost time to leave."

************X************

By eight o'clock in the morning they were driving to school in Elsa's blue volkswagen beetle, Anna and Rapunzel were in the backseat talking about what they were going to do for Elsa's big date tomorrow night while Elsa was in silence listening to every word, trying to ignore it.

"So, we have the makeup settle. Now... the hair." said Rapunzel pointing at Elsa's hair.

"I was thinking... maybe loose." said Anna shrugging her arms.

"THAT would be nice, but I was thinking like a ponytail."

"Why a ponytail?"

"Because while her hair IS gorgeous loose, it doesn't really show much neck."

"Why would I show my neck?" Elsa asked but they simply ignored the question.

"You have a point. But... loose hair is going to leave some mystery."

"What mystery? It's basically a 'don't touch me' sign."

"And the ponytail is a 'touch me anywhere'." Anna said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm just gonna ignore that." said Rapunzel with a sigh. "We need something that says 'you can touch but only with my permission' and I can guarantee that he won't resist."

They thought for a moment before looking at each other.

"French braid." they said at the same time while Elsa in the driver's seat was rolling her eyes.

"Hair, checked. Now, what is she going to wear?" said Anna.

"Maybe a dress." Elsa said sarcastically. The other two just stared at each other before Rapunzel opened her mouth to say something, then she closed it and stared at Anna again and opened her mouth again.

"Great idea Elsa!" said Rapunzel excited.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Every sarcastic thing you say as a hint of truth." said Anna crossing her arms. "What should be the color of the dress?"

"It should be something that says that she's sexy." Rapunzel said with emphasis in the word sexy.

"Like red?."

"Why red?"

"Because red is the color of passion and lust, so I bet he won't be able to resist her."

"No, I was thinking more like his favourite color." Rapunzel said moving her hands up and down like a scale.

"Which is?" asked Anna with a 'hurry-up-and-say' look on her face.

"Why don't you ask Elsa? It's literally the only thing she's wearing."

"I'm wearing blue, which by the way you should know that it's my favourite color."

"Exactly, remember when I told that you and Jack had things in common? Favourite color is one of them." said Rapunzel in a tone of voice that was starting to annoy Elsa.

"That is so romantic." Anna said in a dreamy tone. "It's like you two are meant to be."

"Okay, first of all I don't like him that way, I'm not like you two." she said a bit angry and making a turn that she recognize meaning that they were close to school. She then sighed and said more calmly. "Second I don't need your help with tomorrow, okay? I think I can do it myself."

"So you're gonna tell my parents about it?" Rapunzel said with a confused look.

"God, no... I'm going to sneak out." Elsa said entering the school grounds and parking her car in the first empty space she saw.

"Well, that's a first." said Anna while she and her cousin were getting out of the car.

"Actually, fourth." Elsa said in a whisper before leaving her car. Her sister and cousin were a few steps away from her but they were easy to catch up.

"Okay, you're going to wear a blue dress that gives a hint that you're interested in him but at the same time that looks like something that you wear in a everyday basis." Anna said.

"Okay, I think..." said Elsa confused. "But I don't have anything like that and I can't go to the mall."

"No problem dear cousin." Rapunzel said confident. "We will go for you."

"I know there's a 'but' coming." Elsa said crossing her arms in her chest.

"But... For us to do you a favor... You have to help us with our homework."

"Help how?" Elsa asked with an arched eyebrow.

"For me you only have to give me the answers." said Rapunzel. "For Anna you have to do everything."

Elsa didn't want to do their homework or else they would always come to her to do it for them, but at the same time she didn't want to go to the mall.

"We'll do this. I give you guys the answers to it but you'll have to find a way to get to the answer while you two go to the mall."

"Deal." said Anna and Rapunzel at the same time. Then Anna opened her mouth again. "But we get to choose how short the dress is going to be."

"Deal. Also find matching shoes." Elsa said shaking Anna's hand and then Rapunzel's. They walked to the main gate of the school and Rapunzel started to look around, she then tapped Anna on the shoulder so that she could look in the same direction that her cousin was.

"Elsa, we found your knight in shining armor." Anna said teasing her older sister.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa said before looking in the same direction that the other two were looking. When she looked she saw Jack in a distance writing something on his phone and then putting it in his jacket pocket. Elsa then felt her phone vibrating in her jeans pocket. She then immediately grabbed her phone to see what it was, it was a message from Jack.

***From: Jack**   
**Time: 08h07**   
**Are you here yet? I need to talk you about something. In private.***

The text surprise Elsa, maybe he wanted to cancel the plans they had made yesterday night/today in early morning. She hit the reply button.

***From: Elsa**   
**Time: 08h08**   
**I'm next to the main gate. Is something wrong?***

Elsa was staring at her phone waiting for a reply when Anna was taping Elsa in her shoulder and telling her to take her eyes of the damn phone. Elsa did as she was told and saw that Jack was coming to the main gate.

"Hey girls." he said.

"Hey Jack." said the three girls at the same time. He then turned to Elsa.

"Elsa can I talk to you. In private." he said looking at Rapunzel and Anna.

"Yes sir." said Rapunzel grabbing Anna by the wrist as she was saying that she didn't want to leave the two of them alone and that also wanted to listen to want they were going to say. Jack and Elsa were staring at the two girls, waiting for them to be far enough so that they could hear.

"Interesting family." he said sarcastically turning to face Elsa, who was with her arms crossed in her chest and giving him, what it seemed like a worried look.

"Is something wrong?" she said with worry in her voice.

"No, nothing is wrong." he said grabbing her hand. "I just need to talk to you. Is that okay?"

"S-sure."

"Great, but first we need to good to a place were those two won't find us." Jack pulled Elsa with him in every step he took, he was walking fast and she had a little trouble catching up to his pace. Jack only let go of Elsa's hand when they got to the place he wanted, he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and took one, he then turned to Elsa who was next to the wall and facing him with a confused look.

"Want one?" he said lighting his cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke in school grounds. What if they found you?" she said annoyed.

"Relax princess. No one comes here, not even the janitor, it's just the kids who want to grab a smoke." he said puffing his cigarette. "Also, this is the only place in this shitty school that has a dead angle."

"Dead angle?"

"Yeah, around the school you'll find tons of cameras, except here." he said pointing up. "So, I'm gonna ask again. Do you want one?"

"Fine, if you insist." she said taking one cigarette from his pack and also his lighter. After she light it she returned the lighter to Jack, she then puffed her cigarette. "Stop smirking."

"Fine." he said with a goofy smile leaving Elsa a little confused, but confused good. They stood in silence for a few minutes, Elsa had already thrown her cigarette to the ground and stepped on it while Jack still had his one lit.

"That did you wanted to talk about?" she asked leaning against the wall behind her.

"If you had a good night sleep."

"I'm serious."

"Me too." he said turning to Elsa.

"Then why couldn't Rapunzel and Anna hear this?" she said annoyed.

"Because I'm not done talking... and you still didn't answer my question." he said stepping close to her.

"Yes I did. Why?"

"Because I had the weirdest dream. And you were in it."

"R-Really?" she said blushing and paying close attention to how close Jack was, in a few short steps he would be really close to her.

"Yeah... It was about a beach and we were there, just having the time of our lives."

"W-Why are you telling me this?" Elsa said blushing even harder to learn that she and Jack had the same dream. She walked backwards but she hit the wall. She didn't know why she wanted to walk away from him.

"Because ever since I woke up..." Jack said moving even closer to Elsa, stopping once he had her pressed between the wall and his body. With one hand, Jack grabbed both of Elsa's hands and with the other he grabbed her chin and made her face him. "...that I have one of the greatest desires to kiss you. And it's really hard to resist when I have you like this..."

Elsa was starting to get really scared of what Jack might do to her, but at the same time she wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to see if they had the same fire between them that they had in the dream. She wanted this, even if it was against her to do this kind of thing with a boy that she met three days ago, about right now, she didn't give a damn about it. She closed her eyes and waited to feel Jack's lips in hers, but that didn't happen. Their lips were barely touching, and Elsa had to admit to herself, if Jack wasn't grabbing both of her hands she would use them to grab his face so they could close the tiny bit of space that was left between them. Jack also wanted to kiss her, very hard was to resist in the position they were in, but he couldn't do it, so he gave a heavy sigh and letting go of her.

"Good things come to those who wait." he said stepping away from her.

"I couldn't agree more." she said stepping away from the wall.

"I'm sorry about... this."

"It's okay. Just... next time don't do it without my permission."

"So... that means it's going to be a next time." he said smirking at Elsa who in return just gave him a smile.

"Of course. There is always tomorrow night." then they heard a bell ring and they knew it was time to begin classes, so they started to walk to the school's main gate so they could go to their respective classes. Jack then put his arm around Elsa's waist and pulled her closer to him, making her blush once again.

"You know... I was talking about our 'almost-kiss'." he said whispering in her ear.

"I know." she said facing him. "That's why I said that there is always tomorrow night."

Jack didn't had words to explain what just had happen, so he just gave a smirk while they walked through the main gate.

"You shouldn't tempt me like that Miss Arendelle." he said whispering in her ear.

"I say the same to you Mister Frost." she said making him pulling her even more close to him.

"Where are you going to have class?" he asked.

"It's in the classroom right down the hall. And you?" she asked looking at him.

"Upstairs." he said using his free hand to scratch his head. "And I think I'm already late."

"Then what are you doing here, next to me?"

"Because I want to be a gentleman and take you to the door of your class." he said facing her making Elsa blush once again. "You're wearing all blue."

"Yeah, it's my favourite color."

"Really? Mine too."

"I know. Rapunzel told me." he gave a small chuckle at her statement. When they got to her classroom he let go of her. "I guess this end of our small trip."

"Yeah... See ya around."

Before Jack left she grabbed him and gave him a hug. He was surprised by her action but returned the hug.

"Before you I want you give a small reward." she said whispering in his ear, then she gave him a peck in his cheek, another action she did that surprise him. She then let go of him and went inside the room. While Jack was going to his class he thought about Elsa, the dream he had and everything she did today. Little did he know that Elsa only gave him a kiss on the cheek to calm the feeling inside of her.

************X************

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Elsa spend the day alone, ignoring the bad things Vanessa and her gang said and did to her but she didn't want to tell anybody because she didn't want to worry them. Jack on the other hand spend is time with his friends and everytime Elsa walked by him or he walked by her they would gave eachother a glimpse, smile and continue doing what they were doing. When she got home, she did her homework while sending texts to Jack and they did it until it was time to sleep.

And just like that, it was Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Faen hvor er det = Damn where is it  
> Ah, der vi går = Ah, there we go  
> Irriterende folk vet ikke når å holde kjeft og la meg være alene = Annoying people do not know when to shut up and leave me alone  
> faen = fuck


End file.
